Refer CCS side
by AoVee
Summary: Sakura gelisah akan mimpinya tentang 'mereka'. "Siapa yang kusebut dengan 'mereka?". Chapter 7 update. Review, please!
1. Prologue

_Minna san, konichiwaaaaa! _

_huwaaa...saya lagi doki-doki karena ini prtama kalinya saya nge post cerita ffn. huwee...hufftt...*mncoba mengambil nafas panjang biar lbh tenang* _

_Selain lagi berdebar, saya juga seneng karena imajinasi saya tentang 2 animanga kesukaan, isa terealisasi. Yuppp...saya fans berat CCS ama TRC (tentunya, karena ada syaosaku). _

_Sebenernya, cerita ini rencananya mau saya taruh di crossover, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mending buat konsep cerita yang dilihat dari sudut pandang karakter CCS dan dari sudut pandang TRC, jadi ya saya bagi aja crossover ini kedua cerita, CCS side and TRC side. Moga penyakit malas gak menghalangi saya buat menamatkan cerita ini. Dukungan dan review dari kalian semua sangat saya harepin demi melanjutkan cerita ini. Dakara, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _

_Gak usah lama-lama perkenalan dirinya. Sekarang, nikmati saja cerita pendek dari chapter pertama ini. DOUZO!_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Para ibu-ibu yang menamakan dirinya CLAMP. Maaf kalo ide karakternya disini, niru konsep anda sekalian. Yahh..namanya juga crossover *digantung*_

**Refer ~ CCS side**

Matahari yang muncul di ufuk timur membangunkan para burung untuk berkicau. Warna kemerahan dari terbitnya matahari sangatlah indah untuk di nikmati sesekali waktu daripada dibiarkan untuk terlewatkan diatas tempat tidur. Di waktu sepagi ini tidak banyak penduduk yang sudah bangun. Namun perempuan berrambut pendek seleher ini tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali karena terganggu akan mimpinya barusan. Waktu masuk sekolah SMP Tomoeda, tempatnya menuntut ilmu, masih lama. Tidak ada gunanya bersiap berangkat sepagi ini. Membangunkan binatang berwarna emas, yang mirip boneka mainan saat diwujud samarannya, juga tidak tega ia lakukan.

Kinomoto Sakura, nama gadis tersebut, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi didalam mimpinya. Mungkin saja ada serpihan mimpi penting yang terlupakan.

"Rumah bergaya cina. Yaa…aku yakin.." gumamnya sambil mengingat. "Dibangunan lantai 2 rumah itu ada teras luas yang ujungnya berbentuk lingkaran. Aku berputar mengelilingi rumah itu karena rasanya akrab dengan pemandangannya.." otaknya berputar lebih keras untuk mengingatnya. Kerutan didahi terlihat jelas, menandakan ia sedang berpikir serius. "Lalu saat melintasi ruang makan, aku melihat mereka. Mereka…yaa mereka. Orang yang tidak aku kenal, tapi aku merasa…" kerutan didahi Sakura makin berkerut. Ia bisa cepat tua kalau melakukannya tiap hari. Untungnya ia tidak.

Badannya mengigil mengingat itu semua. Ada sesuatu yang dia lupa tentang "mereka" yang muncul di mimpi. Apakah itu, Sakura lupa. Salah satu kelemahan dari kemampuannya melihat masa depan. Yaa…Sakura memang bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpinya bahkan sejak ia belum bertemu dengan Keroberos, sang penjaga buku Clow Card yang sekarang sedang berwujud boneka binatang itu tadi.

Tiba-tiba tercetus suatu kesimpulan dari dalam pikirannya untuk menghubungi Li Shaoran, teman seperjuangannya saat menangkap Clow Card dulu sekaligus kekasihnya. Semburat merah langsung keluar saat memikirkan bahwa Shaoran adalah kekasihnya sekarang, hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada teman seperjuangan. Tapi, segera digelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, mengingat hal ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda.

Tetapi, kenapa wajah Shaoran langsung muncul dalam pikirannya begitu ia mengingat rumah bergaya cina? Apa karena Shaoran berasal dari Hongkong, yang notabene penduduk disana merupakan orang cina. Yahh…mungkin itu jawabannya. Tidak perlu berpikir lebih jauh lagi untuk memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya. "Aku harus meneleponnya! Untuk menceritakan apa yang aku lihat dalam mimpi dan mendeskripsikan tempat tersebut agar Shaoran bisa mencari rumah itu." tekadnya dalam hati.

Segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih ponsel di meja belajarnya. Tubuhnya membeku mengingat hari masihlah terlalu pagi untuk menelepon seseorang. Tidak sopan dan tidak sesuai waktu. "Tapi Shaoran ada di Hongkong. Hongkong lebih cepat satu jam daripada Tomoeda. Kalau sekarang jam 5 pagi, berarti Hongkong sudah jam 6 pagi. Ehh…tidaak. Malah terbalik! Tomoeda yang 1 jam lebih cepat dari Hongkong! Berarti, di tempat Shaoran masih jam 4 pagi. Hoeee! Jam 4 itu terlalu pagi untuk meneleponnya!" pergolakan batin terjadi dalam diri Sakura. Perempuan bertubuh semampai dengan tinggi 158 cm di kelas 2 SMP nya ini terlalu malu atau bingung dengan waktu menelepon sih?

"Atau lebih baik, aku menunggu Kero chan bangun lalu menceritakan ke dia terlebih dahulu?" pikir Sakura sambil melihat bawah tempat Keroberos terlelap. Diliriknya jendela besar yang mengikuti arah atap disebelah kirinya. Dibuka jendela dan dilihatnya keadaan sekitar dari atas. Matahari sudah muncul setengah "badan", warna langit juga mulai terang. Angin dingin membelai pipinya yang hangat karena berasal dari kamar. Tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, Sakura hanya terdiam melamunkan kembali mimpinya.

* * *

_Sangat pendek sekali chapter pembuka ini, tapi akan segera saya selesaikan. Tentunya, panjang dari chapter selanjutnya bergantung pada review yang kalian berikan. Karena itu, mohon RnR nya~_


	2. Talk

_Kali ini chapter ke 2, update!_

_Mohon review nya~~~~_

* * *

_Disclaimer : CCS milik CLAMP. Saya gak ikut-ikut punya._

_**Refer ~ CCS side**_

_**chapter 2**  
_

_

* * *

_

**SMP TOMOEDA**

"…_Ohayou!"_

"_..Ohayou.."_

"_..Sudah kau kerjakan PRmu?"_

"_..PR? Gawat!…aku benar-benar lupa!" _

Sapaan demi sapaan para murid mulai terdengar meramaikan gerbang sekolah. Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan. Mulai dari senang (dengan bergosip kembali, yang tidak akan habis berapa waktu yang ada pun), bingung (dengan kelakuan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya mereka pikirkan), lupa (dengan tugas yang diberikan), malu-malu (dengan menyapa orang yang disukai), dan sedih serta depresi seperti wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Tidak mudah baginya untuk tersenyum dan ceria di saat seperti ini. Padahal masalah yang dia bingungkan hanya satu, siapa orang-orang yang muncul dalam mimpinya?

"_Tidakkah berlebihan kalau hanya karena 'mereka', Sakura jadi lemas dan kehilangan semangatnya?"_ ucap Keroberos untuk menyemangatinya tadi saat menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura.

Akhirnya ia menaati nasihat Kero untuk tetap bersemangat pagi ini. Tapi ia kembali teringat akan mimpinya yang samar-samar diperjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa mengingat kembali siapa mereka?"

"Kalau kau bermimpi tentang mereka, berarti cara untuk mendapatkan jawabannya juga dengan bermimpi lagi kan?" ucap sebuah suara yang tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

"Aaa…benar juga, berarti aku harus bermimpi untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi kalau aku bermimpi tentang hal lain…uwaa…Tomoya chan?" jawabnya sambil memekik kaget mendapati Daidouji Tomoyo, sahabat karibnya yang hobi merekam dan membuat kostum untuknya sekaligus sahabat karib, telah berada disampingnya turut menyumbangkan ide yang cemerlang tanpa ia ceritakan sebelumnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura chan."

"O-ohayou." balas Sakura sambil mengendurkan keterkejutannya tadi. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada kau disini. Sejak kapan kau ada disampingku?" entah kenapa, hanya pertanyaan bodoh yang ia lontarkan.

"Sejak dari taman penguin tadi. Mukamu sedih dan terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu. Saat aku sapa, raut wajahmu juga tidak berubah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan semua celotehanmu sambil mengerti masalah yang sedang kau hadapi." jelas Tomoyo sedikit panjang tapi tetap dengan nada khawatir.

'_Celotehan?'_ agak tersinggung juga dia, karena semua kebingungannya dianggap celotehan.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura chan? Wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik, kau tidak usah masuk saja hari ini." tanya Tomoyo sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura dari dekat, khawatir.

"Ahh…tidak, tidak apa. Kalau hanya segini saja, aku masih bisa bertahan." Benar kata Tomoyo, dia sedang tidak fit sekarang. Badannya terhuyung-huyung, matanya berkunang melihat depan apalagi silau melihat matahari pagi ini, serta berat untuk dibuka. Tubuhnya ingin roboh saja sekarang. Tapi yang benar saja, ini di lapangan, mana mungkin mau pingsan atau lebih tepatnya tidur terlelap disini. Bisa jadi pusat perhatian dan Tomoyo juga akan kerepotan.

Ia menguatkan diri untuk berjalan ke kelasnya sambil menceritakan mimpi semalam pada Tomoyo. Hitung-hitung, menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Setelah pembicaraan selesai dan menyapa sebagian teman-temannya, rasa kantuknya tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia tertidur dan terjerembab jatuh, menyebabkan semua anak-anak perempuan dikelasnya langsung memekik kaget tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

#####

"_Aku diperintahkan ayahku untuk menemui sang Penyihir Dimensi. Ayah mengatakan kalau ibu__ mendapat mimpi bahwa ada seseorang yang menungguku di tempat lain. Atau…lebih tepatnya, dimensi lain. Aku mengiyakan perintah ayahku, karena aku pikir jika ada yang bisa aku lakukan akan kulakukan." ucap seseorang memulai ceritanya. Wajahnya terlihat murung saat menceritakannya._

"_Lalu?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Dia terlihat tinggi daripada si pencerita. _

"_Saat aku bertemu dengan Penyihir Dimensi tersebut, aku dikirim olehnya ke negara Clow, tempat Sakura berasal. Itulah per…" _

"…_.sudah tahu bahwa Syaoran kun dan Sakura chan akan mengalami hal ini." kata pemuda rambut sebahu bercerita. _

"…_Kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya?" suara lebih berat datang dari belakang pemuda tersebut. Orang tersebut kelihatan lebih dewasa dibanding mereka bertiga, mendengarkan semua cerita yang terasa memilukan bagi dua orang selain dirinya._

_######  
_

_**Sakura's vie**__**w**_

"Ini…dimana?" pandanganku tertuju pada atap berwarna putih. "Aku..kenapa?" sambil terus menggumamkan pertanyaan, aku melihat sekeliling. Dimana hanya warna putih saja yang terlihat. _'Mungkin ini di ruang kesehatan?'_ batinku menjawab. Sedetik kemudian, aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku. Suara ranjang yang bereaksi terhadap gerakanku, membuat guru kesehatan sadar bahwa aku telah siuman sambil meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kinomoto san?" tanya sensei tersebut.

"Aahh…iya. maaf, sudah merepotkan." ucapku meminta maaf.

"Tidak. Oya, aku sudah memeriksa keadaanmu. Kau hanya kecapekan dan kurang tidur. Kelopak matamu berat sekali saat aku buka untuk diperiksa. Apa kau mengantuk berat karena tidur terlalu malam, Kinomoto san?"

"Ngg…sepertinya begitu." kataku menjawab. "Tapi bukan karena aku tidur larut, melainkan karena terlalu pagi untuk bangun yang seharusnya." buru-buru aku membela diri.

"Haha…aku mengerti." tawa sensei menggodaku. "Satu jam lagi istirahat, kau bisa disini sebentar sampai bel berbunyi."

"Baik"

Aku berbaring kembali sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Aku ingin menelepon Shaoran, tapi…sekarang belum waktunya Shaoran istirahat makan siang. Tapi…kalau Shaoran istirahat, aku yang masuk kelas. "..hahhh…! kalau begitu, nanti saja sebelum makan malam." ucapku memutuskan sebelum tertidur kembali.

_**Sesaat sebelum makan malam…**_

"Memimpikan sesuatu?"

"Ngg…aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi ada 3 orang laki-laki dan 1 binatang seperti kero yang berwujud bakpau dan punya telinga panjang…sedang membicarakan sesuatu."

"Yaa…aku diberitahu Daidouji bahwa kau mimpi tentang sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi dia tidak menjelaskan yang barusan kau ceritakan."

"Ahh…itu baru saja aku melihatnya dalam mimpi."

"Apa saat kau tertidur dikelas tadi?"

"Ehh?" jawabku tertegun malu sambil bersemu merah. "Ja-jadi kau tahu?"

'_Hiyaa…malu sekali ketahuan tertidur oleh Shaoran."_

"…aa…" gumam Shaoran menyadari perubahan nada suaraku. "Go-gomen," terdengar suara diseberang sana juga mulai panik. "Ha-habis aku pikir, kau jarang jatuh pingsan. Kalaupun jatuh pingsan, mungkin tertidur seperti saat merubah kartu dulu. ..gomen! sudah berpikir seperti itu!" buru-buru Shaoran menambahkan kalimat terakhir. Aku hanya bisa diam karena malu ketahuan ketiduran olehnya. Shaoran pun terdengar malu untuk memulai pembicaraan selanjutnya. Uhh…suasana jadi canggung.

"….."

"…..."

"….."

"…"

Lama tidak terdengar suara. Aku jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"…ararararrara….." bahkan suara Kero yang sedang bermain game pun jadi background musik keheningan kami.

"A-anoo…Shaoran…."

"…..AAAKKKHH!" pekik Kero yang sukses mengejutkan kami berdua. "AAAKhhh…" seketika itu juga dilayar televisi muncul tulisan _'YOU LOSE'_

"Sakura…?" panggil Shaoran dari seberang sana.

"Ahh…gomen. Kero benar-benar membuatku kaget dengan teriakannya. Maaf ya memalukan."

"Apa kau bilang Sakura! Memalukan!" protes Kero padaku. "Cihhh….padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menaikkan levelku dan mencetak rekor tertinggi! Kiiii…bisa-bisanya kau bilang memalukan pada bocah itu, hahh!" geram Kero kesal dengan aksen Osakanya.

"Apa sih Kero chan! Aku sedang bicara dengan Shaoran." hardikku padanya sambil menutup bagian bawah telepon.

"Hei, kau dengar bocah cilik! Aku sudah pernah hampir menamatkan seluruh game ini! Jadi jangan pikir aku ini memalukan! Ayo kutantang kau sekarang juga! Heehh…kau takut…"

"…Kero chan, hentikan! Shaoran tidak bilang seperti itu!"

"Ayo ke Jepang sekarang! Akan kutunjukkan kehebatanku…"

"…Kero chan!" meskipun berteriak, Kero sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku. Meskipun bagian penghubung suara kami telah aku bungkam dengan tangan, kalau ia berteriak sekeras itu aku yakin Shaoran bisa mendengar suara Kero.

######

_**Shaoran view**_

"Hahhh…." desahku sambil menutup telepon. Pembicaraanku dengan Sakura malah jadi tidak karuan karena boneka binatang itu. Padahal, sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengannya. Sakura, orang yang kusukai selama ini. aku rindu padanya, tapi aku tidak mau meneleponnya kecuali karena hal-hal penting. Selain karena sambungan telepon internasional, aku..tidak bisa tiba-tiba menelepon lalu mengatakan _'aku merindukanmu'_. Ukhhh…belum mengatakan saja, jantungku serasa dipompa lebih cepat.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum muncul di pikiranku. Bibirku tertarik karena tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Ahh..membayangkan senyumnya saja, aku sudah senang seperti ini. Kubanting diriku kebelakang tempat dimana kasur empuk menanti. Aku jadi makin merindukannya, kalau begini ingin bertemu dengannya. Sambil beralih ke arah kanan, kutepis kerinduanku yang tidak tersampaikan ini. Masih saja aku menatap layar telepon yang tadi tiba-tiba terputus karena pertengkaran Sakura dan boneka binatang. Padahal, hanya alat ini yang bisa menghubungkanku dengannya.

"Sakura…." gumamku memanggil namanya.

"Sakura.." gumamku sambil mengingat senyumnya saat memanggil namaku.

"Sakura.." gumamku sambil membaca nama yang ada di layar telepon sekarang.

"Shaoran kun…" panggilnya. Hahh…bahkan sekarang saking rindunya, aku merasa panggilannya seolah nyata.

"Sakura," balasku sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Shaoran kun, kau mendengarku?"

"Ekhh?" ucapku sambil tersentak kaget. Kali ini yang asli benar-benar menyapaku! Kontan aku langsung melihat layar telepon didepanku. Panggilan dari Sakura sudah aku terima! Kapan aku memencet tombolnya! Langsung aku berdiri tegak karena salah tingkah sendiri. Untunglah Sakura tidak sedang dihadapanku.

"Maaf yang tadi Shaoran. Kero marah-marah karena dia kalah bermain game. Tapi begitu aku beri keripik kentang simpananku, Kero langsung diam dan menikmatinya tanpa menawariku satu cuil pun."

"Ti-tidak apa." kutekan suaraku untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan yang terasa. "La-lalu, apa lagi yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu?"

'_Hahh…kenapa aku hanya bisa menanyakan hal ini?'_

"Aa..iya. tadi aku bercerita sampai mana? 3 orang dan 1 boneka, bukan?"

"Ahh…"

"Mereka bercerita…entahlah tentang apa. Yang jelas, wajah mereka terlihat sedih baik orang yang bercerita ataupun yang mendengar. Dan…mimpiku terputus-putus sampai aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka ceritakan."

"Lalu, tentang rumah yang kau inginkan aku selidiki?"

"Ohh? Tomoyo sudah menceritakannya padamu? Baguslah kalau begitu." terdengar suara lega dari nadanya. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya karena aku sempat mengelilingi rumah itu sebentar. Yang aku ingat dari rumah itu…"

"… teras rumah yang berbentuk lingkaran di lantai 2." ujarku menyela pembicaraan.

"…."

"Bangunan di lantai 2 itu, seperti rumahku." baru saja aku menyadarinya. Teras yang tepat ada didepan mataku sekarang, juga berbentuk lingkaran.

"Ehh?" jawab Sakura, hampir tidak percaya.

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

_Gampang ketahuan ya inti dari chapter 2 ini. mimpi sakura tentang rumah itu juga, aku rasa hampir semua bisa menyangka maksudnya. Yahh…maafkan author yang tidak pandai menulis ini._

_Mohon review dari kalian semua. Kalau ada typho-typho yang salah ato ide cerita yang dangkal, silahkan di tulis dan di review._

_Arigatou!_


	3. Begin

**Refer ~ CCS side**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : CCS punya nya Clamp. Seluruhnya milik clamp, kecuali imajinasi saya sendiri~ *siap di lempar*

* * *

**

"_Bangunan di lantai 2 itu, seperti rumahku." baru saja aku menyadarinya. Teras yang tepat ada didepan mataku sekarang, juga berbentuk lingkaran. _

"_Ehh?" jawab Sakura, hampir tidak percaya.

* * *

_

"Iya!" aku juga ikut kaget menyadari hal itu. "Apa rumah yang kau lihat itu bercat biru-putih?"

"…Engg…iya…"

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Yaa…kau memang pernah kemari bukan, Sakura. Saat kau pergi ke Hongkong…"

"…tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan didunia ini."

"Ehh?" tanyaku bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan?

"..Yang ada, hanyalah takdir." jawab Sakura, terdengar sedih.

"..Sakura.."

"…"

Hanya keheningan yang aku dapat. Selama beberapa menit, kami hanya terpaku di telepon.

"Aku pernah mendengar penyihir dimensi mengatakan hal itu."

Penyihir dimensi? Sebuah nama yang pernah aku dengar. Kalau tidak salah, Ibu pernah menceritakan tentangnya. Dia seorang penyihir, seperti Clow, yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan dengan bayaran yang setimpal pula. Tapi kini, Sakura pun hampir memiliki kekuatan sihir seperti Clow. Jadi tidak aneh kalau ia tahu sesuatu tentang penyihir dimensi tersebut. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ngg…" gumamnya. "Tidak. Hanya melalui mimpi. Hanya sebentar. Karena orang-orang itu juga, mengatakan hal yang sama." jawabnya. Perlahan, suara Sakura mulai kembali tidak bersemangat. Mimpi tersebut pasti memberi teka-teki yang menyebalkan sampai membuat Sakura kepikiran karenanya. Cihh…aku benci kalau sudah seperti ini. Mendengar Sakura lemas seperti ini bukanlah keinginanku. "Bisakah kau mencari tahu lagi tempat lain yang kemungkinan memiliki bangunan yang mendekati mimpiku selain rumahmu, Shaoran kun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pastinya, aku tidak akan menjawab "tidak" kalau dia yang meminta.

"Tidak masalah." ucapku sambil tersenyum tenang. Meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku, tapi aku yakin Sakura akan membacanya dari nada suaraku. Karena itu aku tersenyum meskipun tidak akan terlihat. Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin mengerti kegundahan Sakura. "Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Arigatou, Shaoran kun."

"Tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"…? Apa itu?"

"Orang yang sedang berbicara denganku sekarang harus semangat dulu. Tidak lemas seperti sekarang."

"Shaoran kun…"

"Kalau tidak, perjanjian kita batal." ucapku menggodanya dengan nada serius. Sedikit takut juga Sakura akan menganggapku marah tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa geli dari seberang.

"Hihi…hihi…Shaoran kun, kau lucu sekali. Hehe…hehe…" Sakura tertawa geli merespon ancamanku tadi. Apa nada suaraku lucu ya? "Terima kasih Shaoran. Sudah membuatku semangat kembali. Benar-benar cara Shaoran ya? Sedikit bicara tapi langsung membuatku mengerti."

"..e…" sedikit aku tertegun mendengar pujiannya. Lalu kemudian, aku mengerti arti "pujian" nya yang membuat wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hihi…"

"..Su-sudah dong.."

"Aha…haha…gomen, Shaoran. Hufftt…" terdengar kalau Sakura mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Hmmm…aku ditertawakan oleh pacarku sendiri. Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku lebih senang mendengar suara tawanya. "Shaoran…"

"Ahh…iya?" jawabku mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Aku…jadi lebih ingin bertemu denganmu."

"…." Mataku berkedip tidak berhenti saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Benarkah yang aku dengar ini? Jantungku…tidak, jantungku! Jangan berdebar terlalu cepat seperti ini!

Tubuhku lemas, terlalu lemas sampai kubanting tubuh ini kebelakang (untungnya, ada kasur menanti). Hohh…Tuhan, bolehkah aku percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi? Kalau apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar diucapkan untukku?

"…? Shaoran?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan aku masih mendengarnya. Tapi aku terlalu kaget, syok, dan terkejut untuk menjawabnya. Aku…aku ingin mengatakannya juga pada Sakura. Apa tanggapannya kalau aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama? Tiba-tiba, perkataan Daidouji saat aku bimbang untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sakura seperti sekarang, muncul.

**"_Li kun, kau memang orang yang baik. Tapi, Sakura bukan orang yang akan berlarut-larut dengan kesedihannya. Kalau kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, aku yakin Sakura akan berusaha menjawab perasaannya padamu. Dengan caranya sendiri." _**

Hatiku menghangat dan lebih tenang mengingat hal itu.

Aku ingin menyatakan apa yang kurasakan. Dia akan menerimanya bukan?

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Aku…merindukanmu."

Akhirnya terucapkan juga! Hahhh…kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar. Aku mengatakannya! Aku sudah mengatakannya!

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mendengar satu suara pun dari seberang sana sebagai jawabannya?

"Syukurlah…ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal ini. karena aku takut, hanya aku yan…"

"…aku juga merasakannya, Sakura. Sejak kita berpisah terakhir kali." ucapku sejujurnya.

"Shaoran kun…" Sakura mendengus senang mendengarnya.

#####

**Normal View**

"Hahh…entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat kejadian Sakura sedang berbunga-bunga seperti ini saat menelepon orang yang disukainya." ucap Keroberos mencibir melihat tingkah laku Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan telepon di telinganya. Orang tersebut tampak gembira sekali saat ini. Padahal cuman lewat telepon mereka berkomunikasi. Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar bertatap muka? Bisa dia tebak kalau Sakura akan tersenyum malu-malu karenanya. Sama seperti kejadian dulu dengan Yukiusagi, panggilan Yukito olehnya.

"Waktu cepat berlalu ternyata. Padahal dulu Sakura suka pada Yukiusagi, tapi sekarang dia malah pacaran jarak jauh dengan bocah itu. Padahal dulu Sakura masih anak kecil yang berusia 10 tahun saat aku minta mengumpulkan kartu Clow, tapi sekarang dia sudah kelas 2 SMP dengan tinggi 158 cm. Tinggi yang lumayan untuk anak seusianya menurutku. Mahh…kurasa sekarang dia malah repot membalas apa yang di 'olok-olokkan' oleh kak Touya yang memanggilnya kaijuu." kenangnya mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi beberapa tahun selama ia bersama Sakura.

"Iya, maaf merepotkan. Ngg..aku mengerti. Iya…konbanwa." ucap Sakura lalu memutus telepon. Ia langsung berlari memeluk Kero yang hanya sebesar genggaman tangannya karena terlalu senang dan bahagia dengan percakapan telepon barusan. Tanpa peduli binatang tersebut akan mati tercekik atau kehabisan nafas karenanya. "Kero chan! Shaoran bilang kalau ia juga merindukanku! Shi-a-wa-se! Kau juga berpikir begitu bukan, Kero? Karena Shaoran bukan tipe anak yang suka merayu dengan kata-kata. Makanya aku jadi bahaaaaaaagia!" perasaannya meluap keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kerinduannya selama ini mampu membuat ia gila setelah berhasil mengatakannya.

"iya..iya, iya iya iya iyaaa Sakura. Lepaskan aku dulu…" berontak Kero pada sang majikan. Sakura melepaskannya karena mendengar suara Kero yang hampir menghilang diakhir kalimat.

"Akh! Kero chan kau tidak apa? Maaf…maaf..maaffff" ucap Sakura menyesal. Namun kelihatan tidak menyesal sama sekali. Wajah tertawa lebar begitu, minta maaf?

Dilihat olehnya Sakura menaiki tempat tidur dan berguling gembira sambil bernyanyi asal "Shaoran kun merindukanku. U-re-shii. Shaoran merindukanku. U-re-shii." Sedikit, hanya sedikit, Kero merasa ia pernah mendengar nada nyanyian itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat itu, Sakura menyanyikannya saat tergila-gila pada Yukiusagi.

'_Kalau telepon dari si bocah itu bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia seperti ini, sering-sering saja ia menelepon. Dengan begitu, Sakura akan selalu tersenyum'_ sebuah harapan sederhana terucap dari dalam hati seorang Keroberos pada gadis yang telah ia pilih. Dan ia bangga dengan julukan tersebut.

"Sakura, makan malam sudah siap." suara ketukan yang disusul dengan gerakan membuka pintu pelan. Tapi cukup mengagetkan Keroberos yang sedang duduk melayang diudara, menyaksikan Sakura, langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi boneka binatangnya yang seperti biasa sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Gekhh? Oneechan! Jangan masuk sembarangan sebelum kuijinkan!" hardik Sakura, mengkhawatirkan Kero yang sudah berpura-pura menjadi boneka dibawah lantai.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tadi. Memangnya kau tidak dengar, kaijyuu?" ucap Touya membela diri.

"Ukhh…aku sudah SMP. Berhenti memanggilku kaijyuu, oneechan!" balas Sakura sambil melangkah keluar dari ranjang dan menutup pintu sebelum kakaknya sadar tentang Keroberos, yang tentu saja sudah diketahui Touya dengan mudah.

"Tapi kau masih sering terlambat dan masih pendek dariku." Touya balas mengejek dengan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala perempuan berambut coklat tersebut.

"Aku sudah bertambah tinggi, kakak saja yang memang seperti raksasa…"

"…kau bilang apa tadi?" desis Touya memotong kalimat Sakura. Cukup membuat bulu kuduk sang pembicara tadi berdiri dan lari ketakutan.

"…ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." sang adik hanya mengelak, berlari menuruni tangga sebelum kakaknya menghadiahi sesuatu diluar dugaannya.

######

Pencarian bangunan tersebut beberapa hari tidak memberikan hasil yang di inginkan. Sangat sulit mencari dari sekian banyak bangunan rumah di Hongkong kalau hanya dengan petunjuk teras rumah berbentuk lingkaran.

"Tidak adakah spesifikasi lain yang bisa jadi petunjuk?" tanya Syaoran putus asa sambil melepas letih setelah mencari seharian. Remaja keturunan asli Hongkong ini terus mencari sejak hari itu, tapi Sakura tidak memberikan petunjuk lain. Mungkin seperti rumah bercat biru atau yang lain, rumah dengan taman yang luas, di daerah mana. _'Ahh..kalau itu, Sakura pasti tidak tahu'_. Dengan bangunan berbentuk seperti apa. _'Sakura sudah bilang kan? Rumah!'_

"Hahhh…" desah Syaoran panjang, berharap desahan itu bisa mengurangi kelelahannya. "Baik, ayo kita review! Apa saja yang dikatakan Sakura sebagai petunjuknya." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah kafe dekat situ untuk beristirahat sambil me-review ulang. Bahkan meneleponnya, kalau diperlukan. Sambil menggumamkan hal tersebut, ia mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum. Melupakan keletihan yang baru ia rasakan.

'_Benar-benar…padahal hanya memikirkan orang yang nun jauh disana tapi sudah semangat seperti ini. Kekuatan cinta benar-benar menakutkan.' _

Upss…dia kelepasan mengatakan itu dan memerah karenanya.

_######_

"Disinikah tempatnya?" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat tradisional. Tanah lapang yang menyambut didepan rumah, memaksa Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk merasakan kekuatan sihir yang ia rasakan sangat kuat dibanding miliknya. Pintu geser tradisional serasa memanggilnya untuk dipegang dan dipindahkan agar Sakura segera masuk ke ruang tamu rumah ini.

"Kau tamu Yuuko san?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terdengar mengambangkan tangan Sakura diudara untuk melihat sang pelaku. Perasaan tercekat yang membuatnya menahan napas mendengar suara seseorang tersebut langsung pudar begitu ia melihat sosok tinggi seorang pemuda. Seragam musim dingin dan kacamata bulat penuh yang menggantung dihidung, membuat sosoknya dikenali sebagai seorang manusia dimata Sakura. Berhubung tempat ini sepi dan tergolong tidak wajar untuk dibangun sebuah rumah -karena dikelilingi bangunan tinggi yang menjulang- wajar jika pikiran mistis mampir ke kepalanya.

"Masuklah. Yuuko san ada didalam." kata pemuda tersebut mempersilahkan, setelah ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajahnya. Cukup membuat Sakura mengangkat alis melihatnya. "Yuuko san, ada tamu untukmu." lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu geser dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang, Watanuki." sapa dua anak kecil menyambut pemuda tersebut.

"Aku pulang, Maru, Moro"

"Ahh…ada tamu untuk Master. Ada tamu untuk Master." ucap dua anak tersebut bersamaan.

"Masuklah." kata Watanuki mempersilahkan, sekali lagi.

"Eengg…tapi, aku belum bilang kalau mau bertemu…"

"Kalau kau bisa masuk ketempat ini berarti kau punya permintaan." ucap tiba-tiba seorang perempuan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berwajah cantik bahkan seksi dengan balutan kain ditubuhnya yang memberi nilai plus dan lebih untuknya. Kalau ada Tomoyo, ia yakin kalau sepulang dari tempat ini akan memberinya ide untuk merancang baju seperti wanita tersebut untuknya, untuk Sakura.

"Dan akulah…yang akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." kata wanita itu lagi. Matanya tajam penuh percaya diri saat menatap Sakura. Dan bagai tersihir oleh mata itu, Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, karena mulai percaya bahwa orang inilah yang memiliki kekuatan sihir paling besar dirumah ini. Orang inilah yang akan membantu Sakura menemukan titik terang mimpi-mimpinya itu.

* * *

Chapter 3 ini butuh waktu yang lama buat dilanjutin. Tapi, banyaknya pembaca dan adanya review yang masuk setelah baca ff ini buat saya segera publish secepat mungkin setelah ngeberesin part TRC. Dan yahh...akhirnya, Refer yang TRC side bisa dipublish juga.

Akhir kata, tetap review cerita dan kasi kesan kalian setelah baca ff ini. **Bagian mana yang kalian suka, jangan lupa juga buat dicantumin!**

Baca yang TRC side juga y~**  
**


	4. Determination

**Keliatannya untuk chapter ini, banyak kata 'maaf' yang mesti ta ucapin sebagai author abal. **

**Maaf pertama karena telat banget update ff ini. Maaf yang selanjutnya dibawah aja setelah selesai baca. *digorok***

* * *

**_Refer ~ CCS side _**

**_Disclaimer : Clamp. _**_Blog kalian lucu n kreatif lho! I like it!_

* * *

**Previous story...**

_"Kalau kau bisa masuk ketempat ini berarti kau punya permintaan." ucap tiba-tiba seorang perempuan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berwajah cantik bahkan seksi dengan balutan kain ditubuhnya yang memberi nilai plus dan lebih untuknya. Kalau ada Tomoyo, ia yakin kalau sepulang dari tempat ini akan memberinya ide untuk merancang baju seperti wanita tersebut untuknya, untuk Sakura._

_"Dan akulah…yang akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." kata wanita itu lagi. Matanya tajam penuh percaya diri saat menatap Sakura. Dan bagai tersihir oleh mata itu, Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, karena mulai percaya bahwa orang inilah yang memiliki kekuatan sihir paling besar dirumah ini. Orang inilah yang akan membantu Sakura menemukan titik terang mimpi-mimpinya itu._

* * *

"_Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu untuk mencari landasan yang lebih baik untuk mendarat, hahh!" terdengar hardikan seseorang._

"_Mokona, mendarat dengan baik ~ " suara imut tanpa penyesalan menjawab. _

"_Cuman kau!"_

"_Maa…maa…empuk sekali lho, Kurosama." terdengar kembali suara nan santai menyahut diatasnya. _

"_Kau juga, cepat minggir!" _

"_Ma-maafkan aku, Kurogane san!" cepat-cepat suara seorang pemuda lain ikut berbicara dan berdiri dari tumpukan manusia. _

_._

_.  
_

"Itukah…'mereka'? Lhoo..itu Shaoran ya?" gumam Sakura melihatnya. Cukup bingung juga karena melihat Shaoran didalam mimpinya namun dengan baju yang asing dan aura yang berbeda.

.

.

"_Syaoran kun ada diatasku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berdiri Kuropyuu~ "_

"_Sekarang cepat pergi!" seru orang yang dipanggil Kuropyuu. _

"_Kurogane empuk jadi tempat landasan, Kurogane empuk jadi tempat landasan~" ujar si boneka binatang. _

"_Sou~ Sou~" _

"_URUSAI!" bentaknya._

"_Kiyaaa….Kurorin marah~" _

_._

_.  
_

"Ku..rorin? Bukannya tadi dia bilang Kurogane? Ehh, Kuropyuu juga. Hoee?"

.

.

"…_Sa-Sakura, kau tidak apa?" _

"_I-iya, aku tidak apa Shaoran kun." terdengar suara Sakura sendiri, merintih pelan. _

_._

_.  
_

"Lhoo? Aku..dan Shaoran..?"

.

.

"…_.Tunggu, Shaoran kun!" jerit Sakura melihat Shaoran mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Dia.."_

#####

"Lhoo…kenapa cuman itu saja mimpinya?" ucap Sakura begitu membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Rasanya tidak puas kalau mimpinya terhenti ditengah-tengah seperti itu. Diputuskannya untuk tidur kembali sebelum mimpinya menguap dan tergantikan mimpi lain.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, makan pagi sudah siap!"

Panggilan Touya dari luar kamar Sakura cukup membuat dirinya langsung berdiri didepan lemari dalam sepersekian detik sebelum terlambat untuk mengikuti upacara sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai.

#####

Kemarin Shaoran meneleponnya, Sakura. Dengan harapan, Sakura akan memberi petunjuk kembali. Harapannya terkabul dan kini ia tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan pencarian. Sakura sudah memastikan, bahwa itu adalah rumah Shaoran. Entah dari mana, kepastian itu Sakura dapat.

"Hongkong…sedang musim dingin ya?"

"…? Ahh..iya. Kena.." jawab Shaoran, terpotong. Karena ia menyadari maksud Sakura menanyakan hal itu. "Jangan bilang, kau mau ke Hongkong.." seru Shaoran, kembali mengambang.

"Tentu saja. Tadi aku bilang kalau tempatnya itu rumahmu kan?"

"Ta-tapi…bukan berarti kau harus kesini! Biar aku yang menemui mereka." ucap Shaoran. Ditunggunya hingga beberapa saat namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari pihak Tomoeda. "Begitu…juga bisa kan?" tambahnya.

"…Aku..ingin bertemu.." sebuah jawaban terdengar setelahnya dari bibir Sakura. Sebuah jawaban yang mereka bicarakan baru beberapa hari yang lalu. "Shaoran..dan mereka juga."

Kali ini berganti pihak Hongkong yang bisu. Seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya, mereka diam selama sekian menit. Ucapan Sakura memang singkat dan padat, tapi cukup membuat wajah Shaoran berubah menjadi tomat yang ranum. Sakura pun sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang ia punya agar Shaoran mengijinkannya datang ke kediamannya untuk kedua kalinya.

#####

"Aku akan pergi menemui Shaoran di Hongkong." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"…? Aku tidak salah mendengarkannya, Sakura chan?" Tomoyo yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tentu saja masih belum mencerna maksud Sakura mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Tidak Tomoyo chan. Kenapa?" kata Sakura sambil menyeruput teh hangat dikafe yang mereka singgahi selepas upacara tadi.

"Apa karena kau sudah tidak bisa menahan rindu pada Li kun?"

**BUFFFTTTTT….**

"Uhuh…uhuk…kh…Tomoyo chan.." jawab Sakura terbatuk-batuk, berusaha menelan sisa minuman yang ada ditenggorokan. Orang-orang disekitar mereka yang melihat merasa jijik dan Sakura menyadari hal itu kemudian buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan untuk membersihkan sisa minuman di mulut dan bajunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura chan?" tanya Tomoyo dengan wajah tidak berdosa-nya.

"…Khh…Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, Tomoyo channnn"

"Lalu?"

"Aku pergi ke Hongkong, karena orang-orang yang aku lihat dalam mimpi itu akan datang ketempat Shaoran," jelas Sakura. "Ke rumah Shaoran lebih tepatnya." tambahnya.

"Jadi bukan karena ingin bertemu Li kun?" tanya Tomoyo kembali. Masih dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"I-itu…" jawab Sakura terbata-bata. "Itu…tentu saja…"

"Ngg..?" goda Tomoyo, sengaja untuk menyuruh Sakura mengucapkannya lebih keras.

"Tentu saja..ingin.." ucap Sakura, tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kata tersebut karena keburu "panas" suhu tubuhnya. Tomoyo yang melihat juga keburu senang sehingga tidak memaksa Sakura untuk meneruskannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, siapa mereka yang ada dalam mimpimu itu?" Kini Tomoyo berusaha serius dengan topik pembicaraan sebenarnya.

"Unnn…" gumam Sakura sambil menggeleng keras. "..belum. Aku hanya tahu mereka 3 orang laki-laki dan 1 boneka binatang seperti Kero chan. Salah satu dari mereka bertiga, ada yang mirip sekali dengan Shaoran."

"Mirip dengan Li kun?"

"Iya. Tapi, sedikit lebih dewasa orang itu ketimbang Shaoran." kata Sakura, menganalisis. "Lebih tua 2-3 tahun dari Shaoran. Ahh! Nama anak itu juga Shaoran. Dia dipanggil oleh teman-temannya dengan sebutan Shaoran."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya."

"Sudah kau ceritakan pada Li kun?"

"Ngg…belum. Aku akan mengatakannya kalau sudah bertemu dengan Shaoran langsung di Hongkong."

"Hmm…" gumam Tomoyo tidak jelas. "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke Hongkong denganmu, Sakura chan."

"Ekhh? Tapi ini, bisa jadi berbahaya untukmu Tomoyo chan!" seru Sakura tidak setuju. "Biar aku, Kero chan dan Yue san yang pergi."

Tomoyo tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu Sakura akan menentangnya ikut kalau sudah berurusan dengan kekuatan sihir. Tapi selama ini, dirinya selalu menemani petualangan Sakura. Meskipun berbahaya dan seberat apapun kondisinya. "Selama ini aku baik-baik saja bagaimanapun keadaannya. Karena aku yakin, Sakura chan menjagaku."

Kata terakhir tersebut mampu membuat Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Tomoyo.

* * *

**Jiahhh! Jadi makin gak jelas ya ff ini? GOMEN! *mbungkuk 100 kali* *pinggang encok***

**Kalo kalian ngerasain hal yg sama kayak aku, komen ajah. **

**Itu jadi maaf yang kedua. **

**Maaf yg ketiga, karena ff ini bakalan lama gak di update. Intinya, saya bakalan hiatus untuk sementara. **

**Maaf yg keempat, buat kalian yg ngerasa 'gak puas' habis baca ff ini. *wuuu...***

**Sampai ketemu beberapa bulan lagi! *emang ada yg nungguin?***


	5. Here

_**Konnichiwa, minna! Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, saya ngerasa bersalah membuat pembaca -baik yang membaca atau hanya ngintip beberapa chapter ff ini- untuk menunggu lebih lama chapter selanjutnya. Statsitik pembaca dari beberapa cerita yang ta publish memperlihatkan kalo refer CCS side ini lebih banyak dibaca daripada TRC side. Karena itu dibulan yang istimewa bagi saya ini, chapter 5 bisa dipublish. Sebenernya rada sebel juga kenapa gak dari dulu mbuat lanjutannya, padahal chapter ini butuh waktu 2 hari aja buat diselesein (rekor baru buat saya yang males nulis). **_

_**Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang uda review dan minta chapter ini dilanjutkan.**_

* * *

**Refer ~ CCS side**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Clamp, yang sedang melanjutkan Gohou Drug kembali**

* * *

_'...Segera pasang sabuk pengaman anda.'_

"Sakura chan..."

_'Kami ulangi sekali lagi. Pesawat akan segera turun landasan. Harap segera pasang sabuk pengaman anda.'_

"Kita sudah sampai di Hongkong, Sakura chan." Tomoyo membangunkan Sakura yang setengah tertidur. Sakura sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur saat memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan sesampainya di Hongkong.

"Ahh..sudah sampai ya? Padahal tadi aku hanya tidur sebentar." jawabnya sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

Tomoyo tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban tersebut. Meskipun temannya itu mengatakan sebentar, tapi ia sudah tertidur hampir 2 jam lamanya. Sakura pasti kelelahan, pikirnya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura terlihat tidak seceria biasanya.

######

**Beberapa hari yang lalu...**

"Heekh? Kau mau ke Hongkong? Ke tempat bocah itu?"

"Kakak! Dia bukan bocah! Namanya Li Shaoran."

"Tidak boleh! Tidak kuijinkan."

"Touya kun." sahut sang ayah, menyuruhnya tenang. "Apa ada yang sudah terjadi Sakura san? Sampai kau ingin pergi kesana secepatnya."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Bahwa keinginannya ke Hongkong hanyalah keinginan egoisnya semata untuk bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpinya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, memohon. "Ada yang harus kulakukan disana, ayah. Aku mohon, tolong ijinkan aku untuk pergi kesana."

Fujitaka tidak tega melihat keinginan Sakura untuk pergi hingga menundukkan kepala seperti itu. Tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak mengijinkan Sakura pergi. Paling tidak, untuk beberapa hari. Selain karena tempat yang jauh, ia merasa Sakura akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Tomoyo chan dan Yukito san akan menemaniku pergi kesana."

"Yuki?" sahut Touya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut."

Sakura mengerjap kaget, "A-apa? Jangan! Jangan oniichan. Aku mohon." Touya dan Fujitaka sama kagetnya dengan Sakura yang segera menutup mulut begitu kata tersebut terucap.

Hari itu, Sakura gagal mengantongi ijin.

######

Sakura dkk melaju ke kediaman Shaoran. Untung saja Yukito, yang jago bahasa inggris, ikut dalam rombongan mereka sehingga kesulitan bahasa di Hongkong bisa diatasi.

Sesampainya dirumah Shaoran, mereka disambut dengan wajah kaget Wei yang semakin beranjak tua. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Wei tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kemudian meminta diri untuk memanggil nyonya besar yang tidak lain adalah ibunda Shaoran. Keempat kakak Shaoran muncul dengan heboh, sama seperti saat Sakura bertemu dengan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mencubiti pipi Sakura, Tomoyo, dan Yukito yang notabene berwajah manis.

Kero tertawa geli melihatnya. "Haha…rasanya aku seperti mengalami dejavu melihat adegan cubit-cubitan ini."

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Kinomoto san." Sebuah suara mengalun merdu mengiringi kedatangannya, Li Ieran. Bagai tersihir akan kecantikannya yang alami sedari dulu, semua tamu dari Jepang ini berdecak kagum.

Segera setelah Sakura sadar, ia pun menyahut dengan gugup. "I-iya! Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Li san." Sakura membungkukkan badannya seraya berkata "..dan terima kasih, sudah mengingat namaku."

"Hm..terima kasih pada Meilin dan Shaoran yang sering menceritakanmu" dengusnya senang. Kemudian beralih ke Tomoyo dan Yukito "..dan kalian, tentu saja."

Sakura menemukan dirinya tersenyum sendiri. Ternyata Shaoran sering menceritakan tentang dirinya ke keluarganya. Li Ieran pun menangkap basah hal itu dan memiliki ide cemerlang untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Wei, bisa antar mereka ke sekolah Shaoran?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kaget

"Untuk kau, Yue." Ieran berpaling ke Yukito. "…bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Yukito terdiam. Mengingat orang tersebut memanggilnya Yue, bukan Yukito atau Tsukishiro. Namun kemudian mengangguk menyetujui. "Tentu. Sakura chan dan Tomoyo, hati-hati dijalan ya." pesannya pada dua gadis Tomoeda itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu untuk mengantarkan nona Sakura dan Tomoyo. Silahkan lewat sini." ucap Wei berpamitan. Yang dibawa pergi tidak membantah sedikitpun, mengabaikan rasa capek karena _jet lag_ barusan.

Yukito dan Li Ieran melihat dari balkon atas saat mobil yang dikendarai Wei bergerak menjauh.

Pria berkacamata ini kembali tersenyum "Aku tidak menyangka anda akan langsung menyuruh Sakura chan untuk bertemu dengan putra anda secepat ini."

"Aku hanya ingin dia bisa menikmati waktu yang ada." Ieran berucap, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dari cerita Shaoran, aku bisa mengerti kalau apa yang dialami pemilik kekuatan bintang itu akan lebih berat dari yang pernah dia alami dulu sebagai seorang penangkap kartu." Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin percaya, kalau dia dan Shaoran mampu melewatinya."

######

"Uwahh! Jadi ini sekolah bocah itu?" Keroberos berdecak kagum melihatnya. Mengamati setiap detail yang terlihat dari luar. Dari warna dindingnya saja sudah membuat orang tertarik untuk melihat lebih dalam.

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu. Shaoran-sama dan Meilin-sama masih ada kegiatan klub, jadi saya akan datang lagi nanti." Wei berucap dengan sangat sopan dan bersahaja.

"Ohh..baiklah." jawab Sakura

"Ahh..Wei san." panggil Tomoyo, kemudian berbisik pada Wei yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Saya mengerti. Akan saya bicarakan dengan nyonya besar sesampainya dirumah. Sampai bertemu dirumah, nona."

"Hati-hati." ucap mereka berdua, melihat mobil tersebut berderu pergi.

"Ikou, Sakura chan." Tomoyo mengajak Sakura setelah sekali lagi berdecak kagum melihat kemegahan gedung sekolah didepannya.

Bangunan sekolah dengan arsitektur yang unik. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan sekolah di Jepang, bahkan sekolah swasta sekalipun. Yang berbentuk kotak dan memanjang (atau mungkin melebar untuk beberapa sekolah) dimana para siswa bisa melihat pemandangan dan lapangan dari jendela kelas mereka.

Sekolah Shaoran memiliki sejumlah papan panjang yang berdiri vertikal dengan skala kemiringan 45 derajat dibagian depan bangunan. Dengan adanya semacam lampu sorot berwarna pastel dibawahnya, makin menambah keindahan papan-papan tersebut. Apalagi saat malam tiba.

"Sekolah yang besar ya, Sakura chan." ucap Tomoyo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari menatap bangunan didepannya yang berdiri kokoh. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Aku yakin ujian untuk masuk sekolah ini tidaklah mudah."

"Aku pikir juga begitu, Tomoyo chan."

Kero pun mulai bosan "Heii, bisakah kalian berhenti mengaguminya? Kita terlihat seperti orang bodoh dimata para siswa-siswi disana." keluhnya sambil melirik siswi yang terlihat sedang bergosip dengan mata tertuju pada mereka. Membuat Sakura dan Tomoyo sadar bahwa mereka orang asing dinegara ini dan cepat-cepat beranjak pergi.

######

"Sebenarnya aku heran. Ini gedung sekolah atau bekas pusat perbelanjaan sih? Kenapa tiap sudut bangunan ini terlihat artistik sekali?" Kali ini Kero berdecak kesal sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Bangunan ini terlalu indah untuk disebut sebagai sekolah, pikirnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari Li kun dan Meilin chan." Sebuah suara terdengar berbisik dari bibir Tomoyo. "Aku harap, aku punya nomor Wei. Karena kita sama sekali tidak tahu mereka di klub apa. Tapi kalau misal harus bertanya pada murid sekolah ini, aku tidak yakin kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik." Sakura dan Kero terus memperhatikannya, menunggunya menyelesaikan sebelum berkomentar. "Mereka memakai bahasa cina sedangkan bahasa inggris…"

"Haa! Bagus. Kita terjebak disebuah sekolah." jawab Kero menimpali perkataan Tomoyo. "Tapi, untung saja kita sudah bersembunyi disemak-semak ini sebagai tempat persembunyian. Yoshh!"

"Kero chan!" seru Sakura panik. Melihat binatang berbadan kecil itu terbang sembarangan. "Kalau ada yang melihat bisa gawat!"

"Aaahh…aku bosan. Biarkan aku menghirup udara Hongkong sebentar. Hengggg!" diregangkannya badan mungil itu dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sakura chan," panggil Tomoyo. "..Lebih baik, kita menyusuri sepanjang kelas disekitar sini dulu. Daripada kita terus berdiam diri." Yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura dan Kero.

Kero berjalan (baca: terbang) paling depan, dengan Sakura dan Tomoyo mengikuti dibelakangnya, sambil mengamati setiap kelas dan siswa-siswi yang mirip bocah dan gadis kecil -julukan bagi Shaoran dan Meilin oleh Kero- dari jendela yang ada.

Melewati kelas Kimia di bagian barat yang terdapat banyak tabung-tabung berisi cairan berwarna-warni, kelas Biologi yang sedang serius membedah perut katak dan mengeluarkan isi perut tersebut, kelas Elektronik yang sedang menyatukan 2 kabel untuk menyalakan lampu disampingnya, kelas Busana yang tengah rajin menyimak teori dan penjelasan sensei dipapan white board, dan kelas Memasak yang dengan sangat jelas Shaoran dan Meilin terdapat didalamnya.

"Itu! Itu dia! Si bocah dan gadis kecil!" pekik Kero senang. Sekaligus bangga.

Sakura dan Tomoyo langsung mengintip pelan begitu mendengarnya. Dan menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi tegap dan perempuan berparas cantik sedang ngobrol dengan 5 orang lainnya. Wajah tertawa Meilin yang khas dan tatapan mata yang tegas dari Shaoran, membuat Sakura dan Tomoyo mengenali mereka sebagai Li Meilin dan Li Shaoran.

Kegiatan memasak baru saja dimulai. Dengan partner yang ada, semua anggota klub mulai membuatnya berdasarkan resep yang mereka dapat. Shaoran dengan cekatan memotong semua bahan yang ada sesuai kebutuhan dibantu dengan pasangannya yang masih kaku untuk memotong dan memegang pisau.

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas melihat Shaoran. Gerakan Shaoran saat memotong dan memasak terlihat keren. Memang tidak diragukan lagi kalau ia jago memasak, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi bukan karena itu saja yang membuat dia hilang akal. Ia rindu. Ia amat merindukan Shaoran selama ini. Wajahnya, parasnya, ekspresinya, bahkan senyum tipis yang ia lemparkan pada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Kini, tulang rahang wajah tersebut berubah menjadi lebih tegas, membuatnya terlihat sedikit dewasa. Sedikit, tidak banyak.

Suara gemerisik semak-semak disekitar mereka, membuat Sakura kembali sadar, serta malu dengan pikirannya yang macam-macam, dan berpikir untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. "Ng…ngomong-ngomong, apa kita tidak terlihat seperti pencuri ya?" celetuk Sakura. "Diam-diam melihat kegiatan mereka dari tempat seperti ini?"

"Benar juga ya." ucap Tomoyo menanggapi. "Tapi tidak apa. Kalau pencurinya secantik Sakura, pasti kumaafkan."

"Ehh?" Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "To-Tomoyo chan, bukan itu maksudku."

Seolah tidak mendengar jawaban Sakura, Tomoyo malah mengatakan "Sakura chan pasti bangga punya Li kun sebagai pacarmu."

Pemilik rambut sebahu ini mengerjap kaget. Menimpalinya dengan tawa sumbang nan malu khas Sakura.

######

Klub memasak selesai melakukan percobaan. Sebuah masakan yang terlihat asing bagi 2 cewek Jepang ini. Detik berikutnya, terlihat 3 orang berpasangan dengan masakan terbaiknya maju ke depan kelas. Salah satunya adalah Shaoran. Setidaknya, itulah yang Sakura tangkap dengan melihat keadaan didalam.

Sambil melihat Shaoran dari jauh, sosok pelit senyum dan ekspresi dingin yang ia temui sekitar 5 tahun lalu, membuat Sakura terkenang dan bertanya dalam hati kenapa masih dipertahankannya hingga sekarang. Sakura jadi heran, kemana wajah Shaoran yang _cute_, manis dan tampan itu. Kalian tahu? Saat mereka berhasil mengunci kartu Hope dan menyelamatkan penduduk Tomoeda di musim panas kelas 6 beberapa tahun silam. Namun meskipun Shaoran berwajah seperti itu, cewek yang ahli memainkan tongkat baton ini tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang kekasih. Sedetik pun, bahkan tanpa mengerjapkan mata. Saat sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan mengerubungi Shaoran untuk mencicipi masakannya, Sakura baru sadar matanya terlalu kering. Efek tidak mengerjapkan mata beberapa detik.

"Enak!" Sebuah ekspresi kagum yang tergambar jelas dimuka mereka. membuat Sakura cemburu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

######

"Aku menyukaimu." Hanya kata itu yang Sakura mengerti dari percakapan Shaoran dengan seorang perempuan, siswi sekolah ini juga, dihalaman belakang sekolah. Kelihatannya cewek itu sedang berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya, pikir Sakura. Selebihnya, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Shaoran hanya diam mendengarnya. Melihat cewek didepannya ini berusaha tenang tapi dengan tangan mengenggam erat ujung bajunya, Shaoran tahu bahwa dia sedang gugup. Sama seperti dirinya dulu, saat mengatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa mengakui perasaan suka itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi orang yang kausukai ada dihadapanmu dan bermuka polos tanpa beban apa-apa.

Tapi hanya satu jawaban yang Shaoran punya. "Maaf, aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai."

Cewek itu terlihat terguncang saat Shaoran menolaknya. Ia melotot kaget dan tidak percaya perkataan Shaoran. "Kau pasti bohong! Kau tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun disekolah selain Li Meilin yang tidak lain adalah sepupumu. Kau pura-pura bohong punya pacar agar aku tidak menyukaimu lagi." ucapnya menggebu. "Huh..kalaupun kau jujur, tidak masalah.". Meilin -yang bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka- hanya diam tanpa berani melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Aku akan menunggumu." lanjutnya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau putus dengannya. Bagaimana?" Napasnya naik turun dan matanya nanar karena berusaha menahan airmata yang akan jatuh. Sakura, Tomoyo dan Kero -yang lagi-lagi bersembunyi dibalik semak- hanya saling bertatapan mendengar nada suara cewek itu meninggi.

Cowok bertinggi 162cm ini hanya menghela nafas sebelum berkata "Aku sudah punya pacar. Dan tidak berniat putus dengannya."

Tanpa aba-aba, cewek itu lari meninggalkan Shaoran. Melewati Meilin yang melihatnya menangis ditengah dinginnya musim tahun ini.

"Laki-laki yang membuat seorang perempuan menangis, adalah laki-laki yang jahat." Meilin keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil merapatkan mantel hangatnya.

"Meilin?" panggil Shaoran bingung. Lalu kembali menghela nafas dan ikut merapatkan jaket tebalnya. "Aku tahu." jawabnya. Tanpa dijelaskan pun, Shaoran tahu bahwa Meilin sudah melihat semuanya.

"Repot juga ya? Kalau ssepupuku yang tampan, Li Shaoran, tidak punya bukti kalau ia sudah pacaran dengan Kinomoto." ucap Meilin sambil tertawa, menggoda Shaoran.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Shaoran berkata cuek. "Ayo pulang."

**HAT****SSYII **

Shaoran dan Meilin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah suara bersin tersebut. Ada seseorang didekat mereka dan ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Sakura chan kau kedinginan?" tanya Tomoyo memastikan.

Didekatinya sumber suara tersebut. Dan Shaoran menatap kaget saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia menemukan Sakura yang berada dibalik semak-semak. Bersama Tomoyo dan boneka binatang yang bernama Keroberos.

"Apa...kalian…" ucapnya dengan gagap melihat mereka bertiga.

Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat Shaoran dan melambaikan tangan padanya "He eh…Hai, Shaoran. Lama tidak bertem..haa…haa..HATSSYI!"

* * *

**Semoga kalian berkenan untuk mereview perkembangan cerita ato tentang hal lainnya yang luput dari pandangan saya **


	6. Encounter

_**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya berhasil meng-update lanjutan cerita ini. Mohon maaf sekali kalau ada pembaca yang menantikannya dan mulai lelah untuk menunggu. Mohon maklumi author amatiran plus abal ini. **_

_**...**_

_**Tidak lupa untuk para reviewer yang tidak dibalas review nya dan meminta agar cepat di update**_

** Uchihyuu Nagisa** san : ok, uda saya lanjutkan ya?

** Kerenman** : Terima kasih perhatiannya. Diusahakan supaya lebih menarik. Doumo!

** Yukina Itou** san : Maafkan keterlambatan saya *nunduk 100x

** Volletta** san : Ceritanya diperpanjang? Hehehe...cerita ini memang sengaja dibuat sedikit2.

** Hoshi no Nimarmine** san : Mohon tetap dukung cerita ini ya~

** Hikari-me** san : Haha...ini dia review yg saya tunggu. Tau aja kalau cerita ini lama update-nya. Tiap chapter dipanjangin ya? Hmm...sudah 3 orang review begitu, ada yang mau nambah lagi? Mungkin akan saya pertimbangan untuk memperpanjangnya. Tapi...bukankah segini sudah cukup panjang ya? *muka innocent

** Mieao** : Siappp. Sudah ta apdet ya. Touya-Yuki...ditunggu ya. Entah muncul ato enggak *ehh?

_**Setelah banyak cingcong, langsung saja dibaca. **_

* * *

**Refer ~ CCS side**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : CLAMP, XXXHolic membuatku penasaran. Cepat selesaikan! *diceburin**

* * *

_**Previous story ... **_

_Didekatinya sumber suara tersebut. Dan Shaoran menatap kaget saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia menemukan Sakura yang berada dibalik semak-semak. Bersama Tomoyo dan boneka binatang yang bernama Keroberos._

_"Apa...kalian…" ucapnya dengan gagap melihat mereka bertiga._

_Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat Shaoran dan melambaikan tangan padanya "He eh…Hai, Shaoran. Lama tidak bertem..haa…haa..HATSSYI!"_

* * *

"_Kata Yukito san, aku pasti akan menemukan orang yang kau sukai. Dan orang itu akan mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun."_

**Saat kukatakan itu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau-lah orangnya**

..

"Ayo, kubantu berdiri."

Sakura menatap Shaoran yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba berdiri sambil balik mengenggam tangan Shaoran dan menatap wajah pemuda tersebut. Terpaku, terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati wajah Shaoran yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya. Tangannya yang bertautan dengan Shaoran, mengenggam lebih erat. Membuat Pemuda kelahiran 13 Juli ini kaget dengan perubahan genggaman tersebut. Serta sadar bahwa Sakura sedang melihatnya dengan lekat. Namun ia hanya diam. Terbawa suasana akan chemistry romance yang menghinggapi mereka dengan lembut.

Sakura mencoba menahan perasaan yang ingin meluap keluar saat sosok yang dirindukan ada di hadapannya. Sehingga mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada satupun kata yang keluar. Sesekali asap putih mengepul keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Menghiasi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"…tidak kusangka secepat ini kalian datang."

"Kami segera datang karena ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, Meilin chan." Sebuah suara milik Tomoyo terdengar menjawab dengan lembut pertanyaan Meilin.

"Oh..benarkah?" balasnya senang. "Aku memang selalu dirindukan disemua tempat."

"Salah besar, Tomoyo. Gadis kecil seperti dia jarang sekali dibicarakan saat kita mengobrol." Kero menambahkan.

"Kenapa kau sirik sekali hahh? Boneka binatang sepertimu malah tidak pernah dibicarakan!" Tersinggung akan ucapan Kero, cewek Hongkong ini balik protes.

Ditempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri Meilin, Tomoyo dan Kero saling mengobrol. Mencari bahan pembicaraan lebih tepatnya, daripada disangka mengintip Sakura dan Shaoran di belakangnya. Namun bagai 2 dunia yang dipisahkan oleh dinding kedap suara, mereka berdua tetap diam. Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang ramai dibicarakan 3 orang itu.

Khawatir akan Sakura yang membeku, mengingat kondisi sebelumnya yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, Shaoran memecah kesunyian untuk memastikan keadaan sang kekasih "Kau tidak apa Sakura? Banyak sekali salju di jaketmu. Pasti kau sudah lama di sini, benar kan?"

"..aoran. Shaoran. Shaoran." panggil Sakura.

"…?"

"Kita benar-benar bertemu sekarang. Bukan hanya di telepon kita bicara." Sebuah senyuman sedikit demi sedikit merekah dibibir Sakura. "Shaoran, ini benar-benar kau kan yang menyapaku?"

Sedikit linglung juga Shaoran, melihat cewek keturunan Jepang yang dari tadi diam itu kini bicara dengan semangat. Namun tetap dibalasnya senyuman itu, yang membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Dieratkan genggaman tangan mereka sambil berkata "Selamat datang di Hongkong, Sakura. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Segera, disambutnya pelukan hangat Sakura. Dihisapnya aroma tubuh Sakura. Dieratkannya lengan yang memeluk bahu Sakura. Membuktikan bahwa apa yang dirasakannya saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakura ada di hadapannya. Di depan matanya. Meskipun berkali-kali mengedipkan mata, Sakura masih ada.

Tanpa memperdulikan 3 orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka di belakangnya, Shaoran memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura lebih erat lagi. Diikuti suara shutter kamera video milik Tomoyo, mengabadikan momen tersebut.

#####

Dengan formasi 2-2, mereka berempat berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Li. Melawan angin dingin yang secara sengaja 'bertemu' dengan mereka. Jaket dan mantel makin rapat menyelimuti, sedangkan Kero berlindung di dalam hangatnya jaket tebal punya Tomoyo.

"Uggya! Dingin sekali! Memang lebih baik kalau Wei tadi menjemput." Meilin yang tidak kuat dingin, mulai mengeluh.

"Memang rumah kalian masih jauh, Shaoran kun?" tanya Sakura menanggapi.

Shaoran yang tengah sibuk melepas syalnya, menoleh "Lumayan jauh. Sekitar 2 kilometer lagi."

"Hoeeee" pekiknya pelan.

Tomoyo mendengarkan dengan saksama dan merasa bersalah. Wei tidak menjemput karena permintaannya tadi. Ia ingin membuat Sakura dan Shaoran berjalan berdua agar mereka bisa berbicara lebih banyak. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita telepon Wei san saja? Salju akan turun sebentar lagi. Jangan sampai kita semua kena flu."

"Tapi katamu tadi Wei tidak bisa datang menjemput?" tanya Meilin tidak mengerti, mewakili semua orang.

"Iya. Itu karena…" jawab Tomoyo tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan. Melirik 2 orang di belakangnya dengan perasaan menyesal. Dan perempuan di sampingnya itu segera tahu maksud ucapannya.

Sakura, yang tidak tahu maksud tersembunyi Tomoyo untuk membiarkannya berduaan saja dengan Shaoran, hanya memandang dengan penuh tanya. Tapi kemudian dirasakannya sesuatu berwarna hijau mendarat dilehernya.

"Pakai ini." Shaoran mengalungkan sebuah syal dengan dominasi warna hijau tua di leher Sakura. "Benar kata Daidouji. Salju akan segera turun, makanya udara jadi semakin dingin."

"Ehh tapi, Shaoran kan juga tidak kuat dingin. Jaketku tebal kok, pakai saja kembali syal…" ucapan Sakura terhenti, saat menyadari sesuatu. "Syal ini kan…yang aku buat dulu.."

Sakura tidak mungkin lupa dengan syal rajutan tersebut. Syal warna hijau tua dengan garis merah di ujung rajutannya. Dimana syal itu buatan pertamanya, untuk Shaoran. Karena pemuda tersebut menyukai warna hijau. Baju khusus tempur, saat mengumpulkan kartu dulu, berwarna hijau dengan ornamen hitam putih didadanya (yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya sebagai Yin dan Yang dalam kepercayaan orang cina). Bahkan beruang miliknya yang saling mereka tukar juga berwarna hijau. Karena itu, Sakura yakin untuk membuat syal warna hijau sebagai rasa terima kasihnya saat itu, saat mereka masih berteman.

"Ini syal buatanmu. Pakailah." katanya sambil terus melilitkan syal tersebut.

Meilin berucap tiba-tiba "Aku sudah telepon Wei. Dia akan segera menyusul ke sini." Ditutupnya ponsel flip tersebut dan merasakan sesuatu di ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Wahh..salju benar-benar turun."

"Salju turun?" Kero bertanya sambil mengeluarkan setengah badannya. "Wahh..benar. Tomoyo, kau peramal cuaca ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Hee..boneka binatang, tidak perlu jadi peramal cuaca biar tahu salju akan turun. Ketahuan kalau kau tidak pernah keluar saat musim dingin."

"Apa kau bilang gadis kecil? Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau berani! Siapa yang bilang aku tidak pernah keluar saat musim dingin hahh!"

"Buktinya, kau tidak tahu kalau cuaca semakin dingin itu tanda salju akan turun."

"Aku mau mengatakan hal itu tadi. Jangan menyelaku!"

"Alasan." ucap Melilin dengan ketus. Menohok Kero yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa masalah cuaca dingin. Melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua, Sakura tertawa pelan.

Selagi menunggu Wei yang sedang dalam perjalanan, Shaoran memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang tujuan Sakura datang kemari. "Hngg..Sakura," panggilnya ragu "..apa ada petunjuk lain tentang orang yang kau temui di mimpi itu?"

"Salju…Celes.." ucap Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu

"Apa? Salju?" tanya Shaoran kembali

"Fai..Yui.." kembali ia menggumam. Penglihatannya datang silih berganti saat melihat salju dari kejauhan. Menangkap sosok 2 orang berwajah serupa berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Berambut pendek berwana pirang alami. Berwajah suram melihat ke atas. Melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. "Anak kembar.."

"Sakura." panggil Shaoran sambil menyentuhnya lembut. Menyadarkan cewek bermarga Kinomoto ini bahwa ia ada di Hongkong, bukan tempat yang tengah bersalju lebat tadi.

"Itu tadi..apa?" ucapnya sesaat setelah tersadar, kembali menghadap Shaoran. "Mimpi?"

"Mimpi? Itu tadi kau mimpi?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Bingung memilih antara mimpi di siang bolong atau masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi. Ia pun menggeleng "Entahlah.."

Shaoran menghela nafas. Merasa bahwa semua kejadian ini makin tidak jelas karena setiap jawaban Sakura kebanyakan 'entahlah', 'tidak tahu', 'tidak mengerti', 'tidak bisa mengingatnya'. Hahh…bagaimana ia bisa menyatukan puzzle yang berantakan kalau begini terus?

"Syaoran maaf." ucap Sakura menyesal. Shaoran menunduk melihatnya. "Aku pasti membuatmu kesal karena mimpiku tidak jelas." Secara tidak sengaja, tadi Sakura melihat helaan nafas pemuda tersebut. Ia terlihat lelah dan kesal.

Melihat cewek itu merasa bersalah, Shaoran tahu kalau secara tidak sadar ia sudah menyalahkan Sakura. "Maaf ya. Wajahku pasti terlihat menyebalkan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hehe..aku paling senang melihat Shaoran tersenyum." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh senang. Menampilkan semburat merah pada wajah Shaoran karena pujiannya. "Habis, Shaoran yang muncul dalam mimpiku, ekspresinya selalu serius. Ekspresi yang sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"..? Aku? Muncul di mimpimu?"

"Akh iya! Aku belum bilang ya? Sebelum aku datang kesini, aku sudah bisa ingat wajah mereka. Satu orang pemuda, yang miripppp sekali denganmu. Nama kalian juga sama loh. Tapi wajahnya sedikit lebih dewasa. Auranya pun berbeda darimu." jelasnya. "Kalau kalian berdampingan dan memakai baju yang sama, kalian pasti disangka kembar." Sakura berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. "Yang lainnya, 2 orang laki-laki berambut pirang halus dan hitam. Kalau boleh diumpamakan, mereka seperti oneechan dan Yukito san."

Shaoran mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Sembari membayangkan gambaran orang yang diceritakan cewek 14 tahun ini. Seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya dan 2 orang pria seperti kakak Sakura dan Yukito. Jadi kalau digabungkan orang-orang tersebut adalah ia, salah satu orang yang paling ia benci (baca: Touya), dan Yukito.

Tunggu.

Berarti tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang sekitar Sakura selama ini?

'_Hee..lalu buat apa mereka jauh-jauh datang ke Hongkong kalau pemikiranku hanya orang-orang disekitarnya? Bukan bukan bukan, pasti bukan. Dia bilang kalau itu hanya perumpamaan kan.'_ Shaoran menampik pikiran yang menurutnya konyol jauh-jauh.

Sedetik kemudian, pikirannya melayang membayangkan Touya yang suka sekali memanggilnya bocah, tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya, malah kadang menggagalkan kesempatan berduanya dengan Sakura. Mengingatnya, Shaoran membuat ekspresi jijik melihat udara diatasnya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang melihatnya dengan tanda tanya.

######

"_Pasti ketemu. Kau pasti akan menemukannya."_

**Saat kau katakan itu, apakah kau berharap bahwa orang itu adalah kau sendiri, Shaoran?**

...

Mereka datang dirumah setengah jam kemudian, dimana makan malam sudah hampir siap. Dan kembali disambut kakak Shaoran yang langsung curhat bahwa mereka ingin Shaoran yang memasak makan malam hari ini. Dengan kompak dan komplit, 4 orang bersaudara.

"Neesan, aku capek. Lagipula ada ibu yang masakannya lebih enak." tolak Shaoran dengan lembut.

"Eehh..tapi kami ingin masakanmu Shaoran."

"Iya benar. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan tamu dari Jepang ini mencoba masakanmu?"

"Sakura chan, masakan Shaoran paling enak sedunia! Kau harus mencobanya." terang sang kakak paling tua, Irie. Kecantikannya hampir menyerupai sang ibu.

Langsung disanggahnya kalimat yang sukses memerahkan wajah Shaoran tersebut. "Itu tidak benar, kalian selalu saja berlebihan."

"Tidak benar apa.."

"..Itu benar Shaoran!" sela Sakura bersemangat. Membuat lima orang di situ menoleh padanya. "Masakanmu enak. Aku yakin itu!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Woo! Kau dengar! Adik ipar saja mengakui kemampuanmu!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Adik ipar siapa?"

"..Jangan-jangan kau pernah mencoba makanan Shaoran ya Sakura chan? Benar kan?"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kakak Shaoran yang terlihat penasaran, "Ahh..bukan. Aku belum pernah mencoba masakannya. Kebetulan dulu Shaoran pernah membuat kue saat pelajaran memasak."

"Jadi kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Neesan, sudah hentikan. Lagipula siapa yang neesan maksud dengan adik ipar?" tanya Shaoran, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

Kembali, Irie menjawab pertanyaan pemuda ahli bela diri ini. "Tentu saja Sakura chan, adikku. Kata ibu, dia akan menjadi calon adik ipar kita mulai sekarang." jawab Irie kembali.

"Gakhh? APA!" pekik Shaoran kaget.

"Kyaa…Shaoran lucu sekali." puji Irie melihat ekspresi Shaoran. Dipeluknya sang adik tercinta yang kini sudah sebahunya.

"Sakura juga. Ohh…" Kakak yang lain ikut memeluk sang 'adik ipar'. Sebelum akhirnya bersatu dan memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan.

Meilin yang merasa kasihan dengan Sakura pun akhirnya datang membantu, "Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan mereka masuk sih, oneesan? Kinomoto...," panggilnya. "..istirahatlah di kamar selagi makanan belum siap."

"Ohh…aku bantu saja."

"..Tidak!" potong Shaoran. "Ikut aku, Sakura." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Shaoran langsung menggandengnya menjauh, menuju lantai atas. Yang digandeng hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik olehnya.

"Ahh..Shaoran curang. Ingin memiliki Sakura chan sendiri. Shaoran." panggil sang kakak saat adiknya pergi.

######

Shaoran menariknya ke teras berbentuk lingkaran dilantai 2. Di sana, Sakura merasakan pusat kekuatan paling besar berkumpul.

"Ini tempat yang kau maksud kan? Ada apa di tempat ini?"

Setelah mengumpulkan ingatan dan segenap kekuatannya, Sakura menjawab "Hongkong memiliki banyak tempat yang menjadi pusat kekuatan. Salah satunya ditempat ini." Gadis bertubuh ramping ini menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan "Akan ada kebahagiaan dan pertemuan. Tapi hal yang menyakitkan seperti pertarungan dan perpisahan juga akan terjadi di tempat ini." Sakura melihat masa depan dengan kekuatannya. Suatu pertemuan mengharukan, seakan tidak bertemu beberapa tahun. Sebuah pertempuran pun akan terjadi di teras ini, melibatkan dirinya, Shaoran dan 3 orang lainnya. Melawan seseorang yang...terlihat seperti Shaoran juga.

Saat melihat masa depan dengan kemampuan melihat masa depannya, air mata gadis ini menetes perlahan. "Ukhh..." Sakura menggertakan giginya kemudian, membuat raut yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Shaoran bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Akan ada pertarungan. Menyakitkan. Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi? Shaoran..kenapa kalian harus bertarung satu sama lain?" Sakura merintih. Suaranya terdengar parau. Shaoran memegang lengannya, mengingatkan bahwa ia ada di sampingnya sekarang. "Tapi...ada orang lain yang akan membantu kita. Syukurlah, kita tidak sendirian." Sakura tersenyum lega. "Tapi akhir dari pertarungan itu, tidak menyenangkan. Semuanya terluka, tidak terkecuali aku, Kero chan dan Yue. Lalu, akan ada perpisahan." Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Masih tetap tidak bersemangat "Hal menyakitkan itu, tidak bisakah kita menyingkirkannya? Apa tidak bisa kita menghindarinya?"

Shaoran menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian memutar otak untuk memikirkan solusinya. "Kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan itu. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang."

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Dengan wajah lelah, ia berkata "Kau tahu Shaoran, terkadang...kemampuanku melihat masa depan ini menjadi sebuah beban. Hanya bisa melihat, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk merubahnya. Bahkan kalau misal aku bisa mengubahnya pun, memperbaiki masa depan sama saja dengan merubah masa depan..." Sakura mengenggam balik tangan Shaoran. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda tersebut, sebagai tambahan. "Sama saja dengan merubah masa depan yang buruk menjadi baik...bahkan sebaliknya.

Shaoran memeluk kepala Sakura perlahan dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Ia mencoba menenangkannya dengan membelai rambut gadis itu. "Tidak ada yang salah kok, dengan kemampuanmu melihat masa depan." Kemudian ia terdiam. Menunggu reaksi Sakura, sekaligus bingung akan mengatakan apa lagi. "Maksudku, daripada mengeluh lebih baik bersiap untuk menghadapinya. Saat penentuan 'majikan baru', kau juga melihatnya bukan dimimpimu? Dan kau tidak melihat akan ada pertarungan, sehingga kita kewalahan saat melawan Yue dan Hiragizawa. Tapi sekarang, kau tahu." jelasnya. Ingatan saat bersama Sakura menangkap kartu menghinggapi pikirannya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar berbicara panjang lebar. "Kau semakin kuat, Sakura. Percayalah. Kemampuan melihat depan itu salah satu kekuatanmu."

...

"_Terima kasih. Sudah membuat Sakura semangat kembali."_

**Benar apa yang dikatakan Eriol. Kau selalu menolongku, Shaoran.**

...

Sakura tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba berpikir positif. Shaoran memang salah seorang yang ahli mengembalikan semangatnya. Meskipun dulu dengan cara sok cuek dan ketus, kini ia lebih lembut dan sedikit memberi motivasi. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." ucapnya senang sembari mendongakkan kepalanya "Aku hampir lupa dengan mantra sihirku sendiri. Dengan Shaoran, Kero chan dan Yue san disini, aku bisa tenang." Memberi senyum yang menggambarkan ketegaran seorang Kinomoto Sakura.

Shaoran balas tersenyum "Akan kubantu. Itu pasti. Karena kita pun tidak sendirian seperti yang kau katakan bukan?"

Salju tengah meluncur jatuh saat Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sambil mendengar Shaoran berkata "Salju sudah turun, ayo masuk" Ia menatap lurus mata pemuda tersebut.

"Kita kembali ke ruang makan." ajaknya. Dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari mulut kekasih tercinta.

"Shaoran kun."

"...?"

Yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah. Menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sakura ditekuk serta dahi yang dilipat-lipat. Sehingga didekatinya kembali. "Kau kenapa? Apa masih ada yang belum kau ceritakan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan ragu. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin dia ceritakan. Tapi apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?

"Aku berpikir untuk memberikan tongkat bintang ini ke orang itu." Sakura mengeluarkan kunci bintang miliknya. Cepat-cepat ditambahkannya "Diriku seorang lagi yang kutemui dalam mimpi" sebelum Shaoran sempat menanyainya. "Aku melihatnya dalam mimpi. Ada seseorang yang mirip denganku dari dunia yang berbeda. Dia...harus memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk menyelamatkan masa depan. Tapi orang itu tidak memiliki apa-apa yang setara untuk ditukar dengan keinginannya."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin memberikan tongkat bintang ini untuk membantunya?" tanya Shaoran memotong. "Apa hubungannya tongkat ini dengan orang itu? Lagipula, itu tongkat sihirmu. Kau membutuhkannya untuk memakai para kartu."

Sifat khawatir Shaoran muncul, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya "Tidak apa. Aku sudah bicara dengan semua kartu dan mereka tidak keberatan. Tanpa tongkat inipun, para kartu akan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja mereka tidak keberatan.." pemuda kelahiran 13 Juli ini tetap tidak terima "Kau penguasanya, mana mungkin mereka menolak."

"Bukan penguasa," bantah Sakura. "Mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai teman. Begitu juga dengan Yue dan Kero."

Shaoran menghela nafas, memilih mengalah "Lalu jawaban mereka juga sama?"

"Iya. Aku yakin tongkat bintang ini akan membantu. Karena...saat aku melihat orang itu, aku seperti melihat diriku dimasa depan." jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat paras dirinya yang seorang lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Tapi kalau sampai ada hal gawat yang terjadi, katakan padaku."

Sakura cepat-cepat mendongak, mengagetkan Shaoran yang pemalu. Sehingga ia langsung membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajah _blushing_nya. "Ma-maksudku, aku juga ingin membantu. Mungkin dengan mengisi kosongnya tongkat bintangmu dengan pedang yang aku punya." ucapannya makin tidak karuan karena Sakura terus menatap matanya.

Sakura tersenyum "Iya!" dan langsung memeluk pemuda dihadapannya tanpa aba-aba. Merasa sangat berterima kasih karena selalu membantunya. Bahkan sampai senangnya, ia tidak tahu kalau Shaoran hampir pingsan. Membuat debaran jantungnya makin keras dan ingin segera membalas pelukannya.

"_A-a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"_

**Dan jawaban tersebut, menunjukkan kerendahan hatimu.**

**Itulah, Shaoran ku.**

* * *

_**Sudah lumayan panjang. Hmm..hmm...chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya *masa sih? **_

_**Baru sadar, 7 bulan cerita ini gak saya apdet. Yang TRC side, kelihatannya lebih parah *o***_

_**Kelihatannya, fandom CCS lagi sepi. Semoga ada yg berkenan memberi review.. **_


	7. Fear

**Akhirnya (lagi-lagi) saya berhasil mengapdet cerita ini. Ternyata chapter ini butuh waktu yang amat sangat lama untuk dilanjutkan. Hampir setahun jangka waktu apdet dengan chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf sekali! Sebagai permohonan maafnya, saya tambahkan cerita ini lebih banyak dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya (menurut saya sih sudah nambah banyak, hehe...). Tetapi mohon maaf apabila reader sekalian kalau saat membaca feel nya tidak kerasa. Karena sudah lama saya tidak menulis penpik. **

**Namun terima kasih sekali kepada reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk menunggu, apalagi utk yang review. Sungguh saya amat sangat malu karena tidak kunjung bisa apdet. **

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** san : Maaf lama menunggu! Pengennya sih secepatnya mereka datang. Biar yg TRC side bisa segera diapdet juga.

**Hanamoto Aika** san : Arigatou gozaimasu! Mohon jangan bosan menunggu update cerita ini yang (amat sangat) lama ya. Silahkan dibaca yang TRC side juga.

**Korisu** san : Maaf, gak bisa menjanjikan untuk cepet apdet. Tapi yang jelas saya akan selesaikan sedikit demi sedikit. Terima kasih dukungannya.

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius** san : side story mungkin memang yg menginspirasi saya untuk bikin penpic ini. Makasih atas saran, kritik, dukungan dan teror 'ayo buruan update' nya (bercanda!).

**uchiha cucHan clyne** san : setuju sekali kalo bikin ceritanya ampe dewasa. Meskipun sudah ada Tsubasa, tapi rasanya masih kurang _ silahkan di fave, saya akan merasa amat sangat tersanjung.

**Guest** san : chapter terbaru, update~~

**Salaas ku do** san : Hiks..hiks...maaf, baru bisa apdet sekarang. Silahkan dinikmati sampai chapter berikutnya diposting beberapa taun kemudian #kelamaan!

**Fathia Aulia** san : akhirnya baru bisa apdet sekarang. Maaf sekali, padahal banyak sekali yang meneror saya untuk segera di lanjutin.

**Fira luph anime** san : semoga saja saya bisa bikin cerita ini makin seru. Karena saya pun tidak mau cerita ini biasa-biasa saja. Rasanya saya sudah mencantumkan Sakura POV sebelum memulai ceritanya.

* * *

**Refer ~ CCS side**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : selalu dan pasti CLAMP**

* * *

"Oh..mereka datang. Shaoran, Sakura ayo kita makan!" panggil Li Xeimei, kakak kedua Shaoran.

Sakura langsung melihat sosok ibu Shaoran disebelah kanannya. Setelah memberi hormat dan mengucapkan selamat malam, ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk persis disebelah beliau.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Maaf hidangan yang kita berikan tidak mewah untuk menyambut tamu." ucap Li Ieran membuka makan malam.

"Tidak. Kami sungguh berterima kasih sudah dijamu seperti ini."

Sang ibunda tersenyum "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan."

"Selamat makan."gumam Sakura berdoa.

########

Sakura menjawab beberapa pertanyaan selama prosesnya menghabiskan makanan. Dan Shaoran telah menyiapkan minuman kalau-kalau Sakura tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan, yang menurut firasat Shaoran adalah pertanyaan konyol. Seperti contohnya "Kapan kau menyadari bahwa kau menyukai Shaoran, adik ipar?"

"Sepertinya...sesaat sebelum Shaoran pulang ke Hongkong." jawab Sakura. Shaoran berkata pelan "Ehh?" mendengarnya sebelum melihat garis merah di wajah perempuan tersebut.

Kemudian sang Ibu bertanya "Apa yang kau sukai dari Shaoran?", membuat Sakura berhenti bernafas dan menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Hanya jawaban "Hoeeeee" dan wajah merah padam yang Ieran temukan atas jawaban Sakura. Kini, Shaoran dibuat sibuk untuk menenangkan pacarnya itu sambil memberi tatapan ibunya 'jangan tanya hal seperti itu lagi!'.

Ieran menghela nafas dalam diam. _'Bagus kan kalau anak itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.'_ pikirnya. _'Karena kalau dia bisa menjawab dengan tenang, aku tidak bisa yakin akan perasaannya pada anakku. Terlalu banyak kebaikan Shaoran yang ia sendiri sembunyikan. Kalau penguasa Clow Card itu bisa menjawab, dia hanya akan menyukai Shaoran yang ia temui dulu. Belum tentu ia akan menyukai Shaoran yang sekarang dan nanti'_.

Setelah menerima permintaan maaf Sakura, Ieran memutuskan kembali melahap makanannya dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya kembali. '_Kalau kau disini, pasti kau akan memintaku untuk berhenti menggoda pacarnya Shaoran kan, suamiku? Tapi Shaoran yang biasanya pendiam itu...kini sedikit berbeda saat makan malam. Ia memperlihatkan lebih banyak ekspresi dari terakhir dia meninggalkan Hongkong. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, suamiku? Anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya, sudah beranjak dewasa tanpa kita tahu.' _

Ieran tersenyum kecil sambil mengakhiri pemikirannya.

#######

"Makan malam tadi seru ya, Sakura chan?" tanya Tomoyo sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu beliau lagi." Sakura menjawab sambil menempelkan jidatnya di dinding pojokan.

"Lho kenapa? Karena tidak bisa menjawab tadi? Aku pikir itu wajar." Tomoyo berhenti sejenak. Menunggu reaksi dari Sakura. Setelah yang bersangkutan memandang dirinya, baru ia melanjutkan "Terlalu banyak yang Sakura chan sukai dari Li kun, sampai tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sakura hanya menggumam.

"Bocah itu tidak ada bagusnya. Kecuali kemampuan bertarungnya, yang sudah ia pelajari sejak kecil." sebuah suara dari binatang berwana _orange,_ ikut meramaikan perbincangan mereka. Ucapannya berlanjut dengan bangga "Yahh...meskipun sebenarnya akulah yang paling hebat. Aku jauh lebih keren dengan sosok asliku, aku juga lebih jago bertarung dan sihirku lebih hebat. Bocah itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Sakura chan, tadi aku melihat foto Li kun waktu kecil di ruang keluarga. Tadi kau belum sempat ke sana kan?" Tomoyo bertanya, tidak mendengarkan ocehan Kero.

Sakura menggeleng "Belum. Shaoran kun...waktu kecil...ehehe...dia pasti lucu sekali." Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. "Akan kulihat besok pagi. Arigatou, Tomoyo chan."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura chan. Oyasuminasai."

"Unn...oyasumi."

#######

Sakura mendengarnya. Suara lonceng yang lembut. Semakin dekat, mengarah menuju dirinya.

'_Apa itu suara langkah kaki?'_ Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Selagi matanya beradaptasi, Sakura berpikir akan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Gelap. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Namun ia masih bisa melihat dirinya sendiri. Apa kartu _Light_ yang membantu menerangi dirinya?

Suara lonceng itu berhenti, tepat dibelakangnya. Saat Sakura menoleh, ia mengenali wajah orang yang berada dibelakangnya itu. Shaoran. Ia bermimpi orang itu lagi ya?

Bukan! Dia bukan Shaoran yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya di mimpi. Warna kedua bola matanya tidak sama dan Sakura merasa tubuhnya membeku saat mereka bertatapan. Ekspresi mata yang dingin. Lebih dari saat ia pertama kali bertemu Shaoran di kelas. Lebih dari Yue, saat ia melakukan penentuan majikan baru _Clow Card_.

Sakura ingin lari saat 'Shaoran' yang ada di depannya itu mulai mendekatinya. _'Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kenapa auranya berbeda dengan Shaoran yang sebelumnya? Shaoran tidak pernah punya aura seperti ini. Tenanglah Sakura! Tenang! Shaoran selalu bilang begitu bukan?!'_ Ia mulai merasa panik.

"Pasti, akan kukumpulkan semua bulu sayap itu."

Shaoran berjalan mendekatinya. Menggetarkan kaki Sakura yang ketakutan sedari tadi. Ia mulai merasa lemas, tapi juga ingin berlari. Mata Shaoran yang ada di depannya itu seakan ingin membunuh Sakura. Shaoran merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan lembut. Mata birunya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang mampu menarik kekuatan Sakura.

'_Tolong...aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau begini terus, kekuatanku...'_

Shaoran tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya. Sakura terjatuh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia bersyukur dan bernafas lega karenanya. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Sakura mendongak dan mendapati _Sakura Card_ membuat dinding pertahanan untuknya.

"Kalian...terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lega.

"_Master_, kau tidak apa?!" para kartu bertanya bersamaan, mengkhawatirkan pemilik mereka. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala.

"Maaf, _Master_. Kami tidak bisa melindungimu tadi. Kekuatannya terlalu kuat, sedangkan sihir dan keyakinanmu pada kami -para kartu- melemah. Sehingga aku harus menggunakan sihir kartu yang lain untuk menguatkan perlindunganmu."

Sakura tersadar saat mendengarnya "Jadi...ini semua salahku. Tidak percaya pada kartu dan kekuatanku," gumamnya. "tapi...orang itu...menakutkan.." Ia kembali gemetar melihat lawannya telah bersiap menyerangnya kembali.

"Percayalah, _Master_. Kalau begini terus, kekuatan kita semakin lemah. Saat dia menyerangmu, pergunakan _Sword Card_ untuk menyerangnya."

Shaoran bergerak maju. Diayunkannya pedang panjang tersebut ke arah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menahannya menggunakan _Sword_ miliknya. Tidak puas karena belum mengenai lawan, Shaoran kembali menebas dan menyerang secara cepat. Untungnya berbagai macam serangan dari arah mana saja itu masih dapat ditangkis oleh Sakura. Dengan dibantu kekuatan _Sword Card_ yang tidak diragukan lagi dalam mengayun pedang.

Namun, kekuatan Sakura kini bukanlah untuk bertarung. Dia hanya bisa bertahan, bertahan dan bertahan. _Sword Card_ -yang mengikuti kata hati pemakainya- hanya bisa melakukan pertahanan karena Sakura tidak berniat untuk menyerang. Terdapat keraguan di dalam hatinya.

Saat lengah itulah, Shaoran menembus pertahanan Sakura dengan menambah kekuatan api pada pedangnya. Dia berhasil memukul mundur Sakura. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu terdorong ke belakang dan terbanting karenanya. Ia kembali gemetar, menahan rasa sakit yang diterima. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sakura mencoba menjerit "Shaoran hentikan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?! Meskipun kau bukan Shaoran yang ku kenal, tapi..."

Kalimat Sakura tidak bisa ia lanjutkan. Shaoran sudah mencekik leher dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Berikan bulu sayap itu," perintahnya dingin.

"Bulu...sa..yap.." rintihan Sakura mencoba mengulangi ucapan pemuda bermata biru dan coklat itu.

#######

Sakura membuka mata dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu, berebut meminta oksigen. Dadanya naik turun. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Matanya melebar, seperti orang yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Tapi dia memang baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Ini kenyataan bukan? Karena orang itu sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi. Meskipun begitu tangannya masih gemetar. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Setelah lebih tenang dan ia mampu mengenali jendela dan balkon kamarnya, otaknya mencari ingatan yang membuat dia berkeringat dingin seperti ini. Dia baru saja bertarung bukan? Dengan 'Shaoran' itu. Shaoran yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Kenapa dia selalu bermimpi tentang orang-orang yang mirip dengan Shaoran? Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja diserang? Bulu sayap apa yang dimaksud? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, apa itu mimpi? Apa itu adalah masa depan?

Dengan memutar ingatan mimpinya sedikit demi sedikit, Sakura mulai mengendurkan otot-otot dan garis dahinya yang berkerut secara tidak sadar. Ia mulai rileks, oksigen mulai memenuhi paru-parunya. Badannya dipaksa bangun untuk mendapatkan oksigen lebih banyak, seakan-akan ia telah kehabisan oksigen di dalam kamarnya. Saat itulah Sakura merasakan sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

Tongkat bintangnya.

Ketakutan Sakura terjawab. Nafasnya tercekat begitu menyadari bahwa 'Shaoran' yang ia temui tadi bukanlah mimpi. Hal itu kenyataan. Pertemuannya memang bukan di dunia yang Sakura tinggali sekarang, tapi di dunia mimpi. Dunia mimpi...apa itu berarti setiap kali ia tertidur dan bermimpi, akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

Sudah cukup, pikirnya. Ia harus keluar dari kamar ini dan mencari suasana baru agar bisa kembali rileks.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar kamar dan berencana menuju dapur. Namun ia terdiam melihat keadaan lorong dari kamar menuju tangga. Gelap gulita karena memang sudah tengah malam dan tidak ada orang -seperti dia- yang ingin mencari udara segar di luar kamar. Gadis ini melangkah pelan. Sembari menajamkan telinga kalau-kalau ada suara yang tidak diharapkan muncul.

"Jadi keluar kamar tengah malam begini" omelnya sambil menuruni tangga. "Ini gara-gara Shaoran yang tadi. Huh? Lampu dapurnya menyala? Ada yang belum tidur?"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, sebuah bayangan berjalan keluar dari arah dapur. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda satu-satunya di rumah ini. "Shaoran...kun.."

"Wakh?!" Shaoran memekik pelan. "Sakura, kau mengagetkanku."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah karena namanya disebut. Sialnya Shaoran tidak melihat perubahan rona wajah tersebut karena minimnya cahaya penerangan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Shaoran.

"Eh? Aku? A..ngg..bukan..cuman..itu.." Gadis berusia 14 tahun ini tergagap. Menyembunyikan sebuah kecemasan.

"Kau tidak apa? Kemarilah, biar aku buatkan susu hangat untukmu." ujarnya sambil masuk ke dalam dapur kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, perempuan cantik kelahiran kota Tomoeda itu telah mendapati segelas susu hangat di depannya.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan kacau." tanya Shaoran sambil meletakkan sebuah gelas.

"Aku...bermimpi tentang dirimu yang seorang lagi. Dia...menyerangku."

"Apa?!"

"Tapi dia bukan Shaoran yang itu. Bukan...dia berbeda. Tapi juga bukan orang yang berbeda.." gadis itu mulai mengoceh sendiri. "..Tatapan matanya sedingin es. Tapi orang yang selama ini muncul di mimpiku tidak punya tatapan mata seperti itu. Dia punya ambisi yang sangat kuat, tapi orang yang selama ini muncul di mimpiku tidak punya ambisi membunuh seperti dia." Sakura mengeratkan jari tangannya ke gelas yang tengah ia pegang.

"Tu-tunggu...Sakura, maksudmu...ada 2 orang yang berbeda yang mirip denganku?!"

Gadis tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shaoran "Itu bisa jadi kesimpulan pertama dari mimpi tadi."

Shaoran terdiam, mencoba meresapi. Namun kemudian teringat "Luka! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka saat dia menyerangmu?!"

"Aku terdorong jauh saat berusaha mempertahankan diri. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Itu juga salahku, tidak mampu menyerang dia kembali. Sakura Card pun jadi melemah karena perasaanku yang lemah."

"Sakura.."

"Tapi aku takut. Sungguh. Tatapan matanya benar-benar menakutkan. Aku...kalah hanya karena hal itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Shaoran kun?" Ia mencoba bertanya, berharap kekasihnya bisa memberi jawaban.

Shaoran kembali terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tetapi ia yakin sedikit demi sedikit, mimpi Sakura akan saling terhubung. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Mungkin itu bisa jadi petunjuk."

"Dia bilang...akan mengumpulkan semua bulu sayap lalu menarik kekuatanku melalui mata birunya. Tapi Sakura Card langsung menghalanginya."

"Dia mengincar bulu sayap atau kekuatanmu?"

"Entahlah.."

Shaoran menghela nafas "Apapun itu, kedua hal itu ada dalam dirimu."

Kedua orang ini kembali terdiam. Shaoran masih mencoba membuat kesimpulan dan Sakura masih shock dengan mimpinya tadi. Keadaan menjadi sunyi dengan tiba-tiba.

#######

**Shaoran POV**

Sakura bermimpi lagi. Diriku yang seorang lagi. Dia pernah bilang kalau orang yang akan datang ke Hongkong ini adalah orang yang mirip denganku, bersama dengan 2 orang yang mirip kakaknya dan Yukito. Lalu mimpinya sekarang, 'Shaoran' tapi dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Berarti ada dua orang 'Shaoran' yang berbeda di mimpi Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka adalah musuh karena dia sudah menyerang Sakura.

Aku melihat Sakura diam-diam. Gadis itu tengah menggenggam gelasnya dengan sedikit gemetar namun berusaha tenang. Apa dia gugup karena aku mirip dengan orang yang menyerangnya?

"Tenanglah. Aku bukan orang yang ada di mimpimu tadi." Aku pun bergerak menjauh beberapa kursi dari Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perpindahanku yang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa maksud ucapanku barusan. "Shaoran sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai orang itu. Aku hanya...memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan mulai dari sekarang. Mengingat aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tadi, membuatku kesal. Tapi aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk menyerang dia."

"Kita harus segera mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pertarungan. Mulai besok, aku akan minta Wei melatih kita. Yue dan Keroberos juga."

Sakura menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian kulihat ia mengeluarkan _Sakura Card_ dari kantong piyamanya.

"Dream...Apa mimpiku selama ini tersimpan dalam _Sakura Card_? Aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu, Shaoran. Dirimu dari dunia yang berbeda itu."

Sedetik kemudian, kami berdua melihat _Sakura Card_ itu bersinar. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura untuk mempelihatkan mimpinya padaku.

#######

**Sakura POV**

Shaoran tertidur. Sesaat setelah kartu _Dream_ menggunakan kekuatannya.

_'Astaga, apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Shaoran maafkan aku.'_ ucapku menyesal sambil menyentuh tangannya. "Kau akan melihat dirimu seorang lagi yang seperti itu. Sudah...cukup, jangan perlihatkan lagi mimpiku pada Shaoran lebih dari ini." sebuah airmata menetes tanpa kusadari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya dari tubuhku bersinar. Mengagetkan aku yang tengah menatap Shaoran.

"_Master_..."

Itu suara _Sakura Card_. Mereka berputar mengelilingi. Dikelilingi mereka, membuatku serasa dilindungi. Hatiku menjadi hangat karenanya.

"Kalian semua...tadi..terima kasih sudah melindungiku."

"Syukurlah kau selamat, _Master_. Kami senang kau segera sadar dari mimpi tersebut."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kecemasanku pun berkurang.

"_Master_, kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Benar apa yang dikatakan keturunan Li tadi, kita perlu mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pertarungan selanjutnya."

"Kekuatan kami akan meningkat seiring dengan semakin kuatnya tekad dan sihirmu. _Master_ akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami dengan lebih variatif kalau banyak berlatih Aku pun sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung melawan orang itu lagi." Sebuah suara terdengar bersemangat. Namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah kartu _Fire_ yang memang tipe kartu penyerang.

"Tapi aku...tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung dengan orang itu."

"Dia hendak merebut bulu sayap yang ada pada dirimu, _Master_. Apa itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk menyerangnya?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bulu sayap apa yang dia maksud. Lalu...kalau aku memberikan bulu sayap itu, apakah aku akan kehilangan sesuatu? Bukankah semua akan selesai kalau kita memberikan bulu sayap itu?"

Para kartu diam sejenak. Sedikit mengomentari kepolosan yang kutunjukkan.

Salah satu kartu akhirnya angkat bicara "_Master_...kalau bulu sayap itu adalah kenangan _Master_ dengan tuan Li, _Master_ bersedia memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma?" kartu _Hope_ bersinar lebih terang.

"Bagaimana kalau itu adalah seluruh kekuatan _Master_? Bencana yang dikatakan oleh Yue saat penentuan majikan baru akan menjadi kenyataan." Kini giliran kartu _Dark_ dan _Light_ berbicara.

"...tidak..tidak...aku tidak mau. Dunia tanpa kasih sayang lebih menakutkan dari apapun."

Benar...

Kini aku sadar akan hal buruk yang bisa terjadi kalau aku tidak bertarung. Mempertahankan diri hanya sebagai alternatif terakhir. Aku...harus bertarung demi melindungi semua.

Kemudian, seluruh kartu bersinar terang. Aku merasakan energi yang besar menyerobot masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Kekuatan _Sakura Card_ merelungi tubuhku. Begitu juga kekuatanku. Aku bisa merasakannya merasuki tiap kartu dan mereka pun merasa senang. Kekuatanku...terisi penuh hanya dengan cara ini?

#######

**Normal View**

"Sakura..." panggil Shaoran. Ia sudah tersadar sejak gadis itu berbagi energi dengan para kartu. _'Hebat...dia semakin kuat,'_ pujinya dalam hati.

Para kartu telah selesai bertumpuk dengan rapi di tangan sang _master_ saat ia menjawab "Shaoran...kau sudah sadar?"

"Ahh..."

"Shaoran, ano nee...aku...ingin berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pertarungan nanti. Aku memang masih belum tahu apa maksud orang itu menyerangku, tapi aku tidak mau semua yang disini ikut dalam bahaya. Karena itu, aku harus meningkatkan kekuatan sihirku." Sakura bertekad.

Pemuda bermata coklat itu mendengarkan dan mengangguk "Ah...! Aku akan membantumu. Pertama-tama, kalau kau mau mempelajari sihir, aku punya banyak buku tentang sihir yang bisa kau gunakan. Itu semua peninggalan keluarga ibu Clow jadi kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku."

Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Besok pagi akan kuantar ke ruang baca. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.."

"...aku mau membacanya sekarang, Shaoran. Onegai" Sakura mencoba meminta pada pemuda kelahiran bulan Juli ini.

Shaoran menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan "Aku tahu kau sedang bersemangat mempelajari sihir baru. Tapi kau butuh banyak tenaga untuk latihan besok. Beristirahatlah. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan kamar..."

"...onegai. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau merasa penasaran seperti ini." Gadis tersebut kembali memaksa. Membuat Shaoran memutuskan untuk meminjamkan salah satu bukunya. Sebagai pengantar sihir yang akan dipelajarinya besok.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang (tidak) gatal "Baiklah. Aku akan pinjamkan buku pengantar saja untukmu malam ini. Ikut aku ke kamar."

Setelah menaruh gelas yang mereka pakai di _washbasin_ dan mematikan lampu dapur, Shaoran pergi ke kamarnya -diikuti Sakura- untuk mengambil buku yang ia maksud.

Sakura menunggunya di depan pintu kamar Shaoran sembari bertekad ia tidak akan tidur malam itu. Semoga buku yang dipinjamkan Shaoran bisa menahan kantuknya hingga pagi menjelang. Ia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan 'Shaoran' yang menyerangnya tadi dalam mimpi.

"Ini bukunya," Shaoran tiba-tiba datang dari balik pintu dan mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah melamun.

"A-arigatou" jawab Sakura. Ia menerima sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan kertas kekuningan nan kusam di dalamnya.

"Tidurlah," pesan Shaoran "aku tidak meminjamkan ini untuk membuatmu terjaga semalaman. Karena itu setelah membaca beberapa halaman buku ini, segera tidur. Jangan lupa pakai selimutmu saat tidur. Malam ini dingin."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar wejangan panjang kali lebar yang dikatakan pacarnya tersebut _'hihi...sifat khawatir Shaoran muncul lagi'_

"A-apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Shaoran terdengar tersinggung.

Gadis itu menggeleng "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Shaoran. Aku rindu Shaoran yang seperti itu. Tehe..." Ia tersenyum malu mengucapkannya.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu, wajah Shaoran langsung berubah jadi merah padam. Terlebih pacarnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sanggup melayang. Dengan tergagap ia menjawab dengan kalimat khasnya "A-aku..tidak bermaksud...maksudku, itu bukan...sesuatu.."

Pemuda itu tidak mampu melanjutkan. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan pikirannya tidak mampu memproduksi kata-kata lagi. Ia juga tidak mampu melihat Sakura dengan wajah kebakaran begini.

Tapi Shaoran setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Sakura, bahwa ia merindukan hal ini. Dulu saat Sakura telah menjadi penguasa baru dan harus merubah _Clow Card_ ke _Sakura Card_, ia sering khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu yang selalu memaksakan diri. Tiap kali ia bertanya untuk memastikan keadaannya, Sakura pasti akan menjawab "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa" dengan senyumnya yang manis. Dan reaksinya selalu hanya diam dengan wajah merah padam, semerah buah tomat ranum.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat wajah Shaoran sekarang ini. Wajahnya yang berpaling dngan wajah kesusahan itu seperti membangkitkan memori saat bersamanya dulu di Jepang. Syukurlah ia bisa melihatnya lagi.

Uh oh, ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. Jangan bilang ia menangis sekarang. Dasar bodoh, ia tengah senang tapi kenapa malah menangis? Cepat-cepat dihapusnya airmata itu dengan sebelah tangan sebelum diketahui orang yang berada di depannya. "Aku pinjam dulu bukunya, Shaoran. Oyasumi." Cepat – cepat ditinggalkannya pemuda itu, masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Ohh...hampir saja air matanya tumpah di depan sang kekasih. Namun seulas senyum tidak mau menghilang dari wajahnya.

#######

Sakura tengah berhadapan dengan dirinya yang seorang lagi. Seseorang yang amat sangat mirip dengannya, namun wajah orang tersebut sudah pantas untuk dikatakan dewasa. Wajah yang sudah pantas untuk memiliki seorang suami dan anak.

Kecemasan tampak jelas dari raut mukanya. Masalah yang tengah ia hadapi pasti lebih berat dari Sakura sekarang.

_'Tidak apa bukan, Card san tachi?'_ ia meminta ijin pada para kartu.

_'Tapi _Master_, bagaimana denganmu nanti saat menggunakan kami?!'_

_'Suatu saat nanti akan ada _Cardcaptor_ yang baru. Saat itulah tongkat sihir bintang ini akan kembali bersama kalian. Untuk sekarang, ada yang lebih membutuhkan tongkat ini daripada aku. Percayalah padaku.'_

'.. .. ..'

Para kartu tidak lagi bicara. Mereka hanya berusaha mempercayai ucapan _Master_nya.

_'Mulai sekarang, aku akan banyak bergantung pada kalian.'_

Sakura memantapkan dirinya. Kemudian merubah kunci bintangnya menjadi tongkat bintang dan menyerahkan pada perempuan di hadapannya. Sebuah ekspresi terkejut menghampiri orang itu seakan mengatakan "Apa benar tidak apa-apa?", namun Sakura tersenyum tenang sebagai reaksi balasannya. Tapi tetap saja perempuan dengan pakaian cina itu menerima tongkat tersebut dengan sungkan.

"Ini sesuatu yang amat penting untukmu kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Pakailah. Meskipun tanpa tongkat itu, para kartu masih ada di sini, bersamaku. Karena itu jangan khawatir." Ia mencoba meyakinkan perempuan tersebut bahwa meskipun tidak memakai tongkat sihir, ia masih bisa menggunakan sihirnya. "Dan aku pun yakin, kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Bunga Sakura makin deras berguguran diantara mereka setelah gadis kelahiran Jepang ini mengucapkan hal tersebut. Perlahan perempuan tersebut menghilang. Digantikan oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata. Sakura ingat, ia pernah bertemu orang itu di toko milik Yuuko saat ia datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau...?"

"Sakura chan!"

_'Dia ingat namaku,' _pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ada disini..eh..kau bukan Sakura yang bersama Syaoran kun ya?"

Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ah..kau Sakura san yang sendirian datang ke tempat Yuuko san waktu itu kan?"

"Kau mengingatku, tapi apakah aku boleh tahu siapa namamu sekali lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan amat sangat sopan.

"Oh! Saya Watanuki, Watanuki Kimihiro. Saya bekerja sambilan di toko Yuuko san." pemuda tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Watanuki kun, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal."

"Benarkah? Ah..haha..." jawabnya dengan malu-malu. "Sakura san sedang apa disini?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan diriku yang seorang lagi. Memberikan sesuatu yang sedikit banyak akan membantu dia. Watanuki kun sendiri?"

"Kau bertemu Sakura chan, Sakura san?!"

"Eh?" Sakura nampak bingung menjelaskan. "Ngg..sepertinya tidak pantas kalau beliau dipanggil Sakura chan, karena orang itu sudah jauh lebih tua dari kita."

"Eh..begitukah? Kalau begitu, bukan Sakura chan?" Watanuki bergumam sendiri.

"Watanuki kun?"

"I-iya!"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku...aku sedang tidur tadi. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada disini dan bertemu Sakura san."

'_Jadi dia juga sama denganku? Yang bisa berinteraksi dengan seseorang dalam mimpinya,'_ pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup amat kencang, menghamburkan bunga Sakura yang jatuh dibawah mereka. Saat angin tersebut reda, Sakura membuka matanya dengan tatapan horor.

Syaoran! Orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja menyerang dia. Kini ia harus bertemu dengannya lagi?! Dan lihat...kakinya sudah gemetar tidak karuan menyadari bahwa tujuan orang tersebut memang dirinya. Tatapan mata sedingin es itu tidak berkedip melihat diri Sakura.

* * *

**Hampir setahun cerita ini tidak diapdet. Karena TRC side sudah terlalu lama saya tinggalkan, sementara ini saya akan berpindah fandom untuk mengerjakan yang TRC side. Mohon dukungannya juga pada TRC side. **

**Review-review kalian, kembali saya tunggu.**


End file.
